Ambrosine
by LucyKae
Summary: La prodigiosa diosa inmortal tendrá que buscar lo que una vez perdió en el antiguo mito. Bajando a mundo humano para entender los sentimientos humanos y ceder esos sentimientos a quienes mas lo necesiten. Un mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad a mi fanfic y no olviden dejar sus reviews (todos están invitados a leer y comentar)
1. Prólogo

Saludos estimados lectores, donde quieran que estén, solo soy una novata para escribir una reseña o un fanifc, pero ojala puedan apreciar el esfuerzo de mi parte y siento haberme ido, todo fue por problemas de depresión y etcétera, pero regrese con nuevas ideas, vale.

Se que esta historia es una de aquellas que empecé el año pasado pero no logre terminarla por varios motivos:

— falta de inspiración y depresión

— era toda una y aun sigo siendo una inexperta, pero solo aprendí del guión largo

— usaba personajes que ni siquiera tiene que ver con la historia griega, aunque he buscado un nombre que ni es plagiado de otros fanfics, Ambrosine cuyo signifcado es inmortal y si tuvo algo que ver en el mito griego mas no en saint seiya.

E incluso esta historia la había hecho desde hace tres años atrás y la borré porque era muy tonta y ahora retorné con nuevas enseñanzas, a excepción de palabras nuevas, pero si respetando la ortografía.

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ Este anime no es mío, pero agradezco a esta magnifica pagina que nos permite hacer historias con los personajes y hacernos responsables de lo que escribimos y lo que publicamos, aunque todo siguiendo un rígido control de ortografía, pero es lo de menos y también seguir las reglas de la página.

 ** _Decisiones_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _La historia trata de una diosa olímpica no muy reconocida por los mortales, ya que su rol era producir el elixir también conocido como "Ambrosía, el néctar de los dioses", ese nombre lo llevaba la misma mujer que creaba este dulce néctar, se dice que solo los dioses pueden beber de él y así mantener sus cuerpos tan vigorosos para seguir viéndose tan llenos de vitalidad._

 _Incluso la diosa Afrodita bañaba su cuerpo con este néctar para seguir viéndose tan joven y hermosa, pero la mujer que hacia este néctar, tenia un carácter un poco frío, pero si suele ser afectuosa con los demás, pero lo que ella no conoce es el significado del amor._

 _Ha preguntado a varios dioses y cada uno le dio su versión haciendo que ella entre en confusión, hasta que le preguntó a la misma diosa del amor y le dio un significado bastante acertivo al amor, para la mujer de cabellos anaranjados, le fue una respuesta bastante creíble y significativa._

 _Pero no todo carácter afectuoso era de por vida, la mujer sentía curiosidad por el poder, quería ser reconocida por los mortales, recibir algo de respeto, pero el rol de ella no le pertenece al mundo de los mortales y al saberlo se sintió decepcionada, quería tener ese respeto que se ganan otros dioses como Atenea quien recibía gran respeto por parte de los mortales e incluso llego a tener algo de envidia por ella._

 _Su comportamiento cambiaba de poco a poco, ya era menos afectuosa y mas callada, también solía titubear bastante sobre su rol en el olimpo, también comenzó a llenarse de sentimientos de ira y tristeza._

 _Poco a poco comenzaba a desobedecer las ordenes de Zeus, quien furiosamente castigo a la joven al exilio del olimpo sin antes ella jurar venganza, por parte Atenea estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de la joven, pero ella estaba decidida a obtener mas poder de lo que tenia, solo por una siempre curiosidad._

 _Ella reto a los tres dioses a un pelea y juntos lograron vencerla y como consecuencia de su ambición, extrajeron las memorias de ella junto a su gran parte de energía cósmica, pero no podían quitarle su poder que la hace única, el don de la inmortalidad, a decir verdad todo dios es inmortal, pero habían algo en ella que no e dejan envejecer, ni morir por heridas provocadas por algún arma o cosmos de otros dioses._

 _Ambrosíne cayó al mundo humano como una niña pequeña de 12 años, sin recuerdo alguno de quien era y que clase de poder tenia, pero antes que toda su memoria fuera sellada al tártaro, un pequeño fragmento se había implantado en la joven, lo que hacia que solo piense ir al tártaro de cualquier método, e incluso engañando a otros seres._

 _Había caminado tantos kilómetros como le daban sus pieras y despues se sentía muy exhausta, gimió un poco y antes de caer de rodillas vio que había llegado a una pequeña villa cerca del santuario, intento dar un paso mas, pero su cuerpo ya no tení fuerzas para seguir adelante y la joven perdió la consciencia, pero antes que tocara el suelo, un hombre humilde, vendedor de flores había recogido el cuerpo de la pequeña._

 _Despertó en una cama bastante confortable y vestida de blanco, a lado de ella estaba otra niña de vestido purpura, cabello castaño y ojos verdes que estaba viendo a la niña, ella se asustó un poco y retrocedió, la pequeña de cabellos cstaños calmo a la pelirroja._

— _¿Quién eres tu?_ — la joven aludida preguntó algo temerosa y la otra pequeña se mostró muy confiada.

— _Soy Agatha pero me dicen Agasha_ — _la joven estaba vendando su brazo ya que tenia una herida un poco abierta_ — _sabes, jamás te había visto por aquí, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?._

 _hizo una rápida pausa y contesto_ — _Ambrosine_ — _Agasha analizaba un poco su nombre, pero si su memoria no le falla a nadie había visto usar ese nombre y también le pareció un nombre único y nuevo_ — _había un hombre, el me salvo y luego... no recorde nada de lo que sucedió._

— _El que te salvo es mi papá, el es una gran persona_ — _Agasha sonreía mientras que Ambrosine no entendía lo que es un padre ya que nunca tuvo uno y ella no nació de padre y madre, si no de la sangre de otro dios con un rango muy alto._

— _ya veo, su padre es una gran persona y usted lo valora mucho_ — _la pelirroja seguía abrazando sus piernas_ — _y le agradezco mucho su ayuda._

 _Agasha fue a avisarle a su padre que Ambrosine esta bien, aunque le dio las gracias de parte de ella, ya que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida por un pequeño instante, pero al darse cuenta cuando se levanta que ha estado con humanos y actuando como uno, así que se busco una actividad para no aburrirse y como vio que en la ventana habían muchas cestas de flores, tomo una y las olió, así que pensó en hacer fragancias con las flores y comenzó una de tulipanes._

 _Una vez que Agasha retorna a la habitación a avisar que ella baje a comer, había olido la fragancia de tulipanes y vio que Ambrosine estaba haciendo fragancias, quedo impresionada al ver que le daba uso a las flores que le quedan como si lo estuviera reusando._

 _Así ella se hizo una gran creadora de fragancias, eso le dio una gran idea a Agasha, que podía darles un buen uso a las flores que quedaban, la una traía mas flores y la otras hacia sus macerados y fragancias._

 _No obstante había pasado algunos años haciendo al par de niñas unas hermosas jóvenes, pero conservando su oficio e incluso Ambrosine ya fue adaptándose a un nuevo mundo donde las personas se esfuerzan para salir adelante y ya dejo sus expectativas de sanadora._

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Se que esto no es lo que esperaba igual si la historia está muy mala, no mas la borraré y no haré mas fanfics, es la razón de que pierdo la inspiración, pero bueno eso no lo haré, porque hay un dicho sabio que dice "de los errores se aprende" y bueno esperaré sus críticas_**


	2. Revelaciones

Hola y muy buenas noches a todos los lectores, solo quería seguir con mi historia, aunque debido a unos grandes malestares emocionales había renunciado a mi historia, la había borrado, pero luego de conversar con una muy buena persona, me hizo reflexionar que no me diera por vencido y leyendo un manual donde esta algunas sugerencias para hacer un fanfic con otro personaje que sea relacionado en este caso al mito griego, eso si sin hacer plagio de otra historia

Agradezco mucho a los interesados en mi historia y que tengan un feliz fin de semana.

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 _ **Revelaciones**_

Era una mañana muy común en la villa de Rodorio, que estaba bien protegía por un caballero de Atenea, quien ha hecho un gran compromiso con los aldeanos, prometiendo que los mantendrían a salvo de los malvados espectros. Y fue donde una joven de cabellos naranja, ojos color azules y tenia un hermoso vestido blanco, que había tenido solo un pequeño tiempo en la villa, que había sido recogida por una muchacha muy alegre, que siempre estaba muy preocupada de que los caballeros de Atenea no sufran.

Era una dulce y linda joven llamada Agasha, ella y su padre se dedicaban a elaborar flores para el santuario, anualmente le llevaba las flores mas frescas para dárselas como ofrendas a la diosa Atenea. Hasta que se le ocurrió invitar a Ambrosine a que la acompañe para que valla conociendo el santuario.

Un dia Ambrosine ansiaba en conocer a la diosa de la sabiduría y pensó en darle una ofrenda que aceptaría y pensó en llevarle una fragancia hecha de rosas, pidió ayuda de Agasha quiennle conseguía las rosas mas frescas y ella hacía el resto.

— ¡Hey Ambrosine! — la pelirroja giro — ¿te hace falta mas rosas? — Agasha traía un gran ramo de rosas que tenían una fragancia profunda e incluso le saco las espinas, porque eso le haría que se pique las manos.

— Si por favor, traeme esas, son perfectas, con este dulce aroma vuestra diosa estará complacidla joven seguía haciendo su macerado para elaborar la fragancia — sabes es la primera vez que iré al santuario y la verdad...estoy un poco nerviosa.

— No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño en el santuario — la mujer de cabellos cobrizo ruborizó un poco y dio una sonrisa — te llamaré cuando sea hora de cenar, voy a ayudar a mi papá a vender mas flores.

— ¡buena suerte! — dijo Ambrosine mientras hacia mas macerado con el ramo de rosas, Agasha bajo para ayudar a su padre con las labores, mientras que la pelirroja se dedicaba a manufacturar la fragancia para Atenea. Habían pasado un par de horas y había anochecido hasta que llegó un delicioso aroma y era la cena — _¡oh, que bien huele!, pero ¿Que habrán cocinado?, ¿sera pollo rostizado?, sea lo que sea lo comeré con gusto_ — hasta que dejo descansar la fragancia tapándola para que no se pierda el aroma.

— ¡Ambrosine, baja, la comida esta lista! — Grito Agasha mientras alistaba la mesa para cenar, ella al escuchar que la comida estaba lista, bajo y ayudo a colocar los platos, mientras que el padre de Agasha llevaba la cena a la mesa. La intuición de Ambrosine fue acertada, era pollo al rostrizo, lo que mas le gustaba, la joven se sentó y dio las gracias antes de empezar a comer.

— Papá has trabajado muy duro, es mejor que un día te tomes un descanso — musitó la joven de cabellos castaños.

— entiendo tu preocupación hija, pero debes saber que nada es gratuito y sabes que este trabajo es un privilegio porque nos dan oportunidades de servir al santuario y así podre alimentarte a ti y a Ambrosine — la pelirroja bajo un poco la cabeza y suspiró y el hombre sonríe y toca el hombro de Agasha que también estaba cabizbaja — no te preocupes Agasha, todo estará bien.

— esta bien papá, comprendo lo que dices — Agasha abraza a su padre y Ambrosine recordó un poco de su pasado que jamás recibió algún abrazo o algún afecto por los otros dioses y tampoco entendía ese gran afecto que se tienen tanto los dioses como los humanos.

Luego terminaron de cenar, Ambrosine agradeció, levanta los platos, los lava y se marcha a terminar su fragancia, hasta que le puso un macerado neutro para que se mantenga el olor por más tiempo y lo dejo bien tapado — uh, mañana sera un día muy diferente — dan un bostezo y se acurruca en su cama y se arrulla entre las mantas durmiendo de inmediato.

Pero en su sueño una voz muy familiar le empieza a hablar.

— _¡Ambrosine!_ — _una voz la llamaba repetitivamente._

— _¿Q-Quien eres?, ¡¿Que quieres?!_ — _la voz se reía con malicia_ — _n-no te tengo miedo, ¡muestrate ya!_ — _ella exigió que se mostrará._

— _De verdad eres muy ingenua, soy tu yo, tu verdadero yo_ — _sale un espejo y ella se mira reflejada con un arma en sus manos y una armadura propia, la joven queda aterrada al verse que su reflejo tenia una mirada llena de odio._

— _n-no es verdad_ — _sacude su cabeza negando_ — _¡tu no eres real!, yo no soy tu, ¡alejate de mi, vete!._

— _¡deja de decir estupideces!, no te das cuenta que por culpa del trio de idiotas, terminamos así, sin poderes, solo conservando una minúscula parte de nuestro cosmos, sabes que nuestro único objetivo es ir al tártaro y liberarnos de esta maldición, pero has desperdiciado el tiempo solo en dedicarte a esa humana.._

— _¡basta!, esa humana es como una hermana para mi y ¿por que estas diciéndome tal cosa?_ — _la mujer crispaba los puños_ — _¿Acaso sabes quien soy?._

— _Es obvio, somos una diosa en carne y hueso, la que antes solo daba sastifacion a los dioses olímpicos con nuestro néctar de Ambrosía, pero ninguno de ellos me daba la oportunidad de que los mortales nos muestre respeto, solo conseguimos que nos desprecien._

— _¿desprecio?, es porque has hecho algo muy malo, ya te dije que no soy como tu, aceptaré el hecho de que sea una diosa y pienso recuperar mi cosmos, mi armadura, pero.._ — _el reflejo de ella fruncio el ceño_ — _¡jamas lastimaré a Agasha por mas que lo intentes!._

 _La mujer se enfureció cuando cambio de idea y pensó en proteger a Agasha_ — _te refieres a esta humana_ — _habia atado a Agasha con lianas llenas de espinas_ — _¿Piensas desperdiciar un gran poderoso solo por esta humana?, la verdad la veo tan insignificante, por eso debe morir_ — _la mujer estaba blandiendo su espada, mientras veían que Agasha solo oraba._

— _¡Detente!, ¡no lo hagas!_ — _gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era en vano y cuando iba a cortarla, Ambrosine corrió_ — _¡No, Agasha!_

Agasha corrió al ver que la pelirroja estaba gritando su nombre — ¡Ambrosine, despierta! — sacude su cuerpo mientras ella solo gritaba y sudaba.

— ¡no, no, no! — luego se despierta de golpe y ve a Agasha sana y sin ninguna herida, lo que vio era una pesadilla y que su pequeña fracción de su memoria le habló — no puede ser...yo esta...

— esta bien, debiste haber tenido una terrible pesadilla — abraza a la mujer.

— pero...mi propio reflejo me dijo que estaba destinada a hacer cosas horribles y que luego te haría daño — ella temblaba un poco — no quiero ser mala, no soy como ella, no soy una asesina, en verdad lo juro, ella te quiere lastimar, en verdad lo siento — Ambrosine lloró — lo lamento mucho, no debí haber soñado esas cosas tan horribles.

— no te preocupes que esas cosas tan horribles no sucederán — sonriendo — mejor duerme un poco mas aun estamos en media noche, Ambrosine solo asintió y se volvió a dormir.

La noche llegó a su fin y era el comienzo de un nuevo día, los primeros rayos del sol cayeron sobre el rostro adormecido de la pelirroja y de inmediato se levanta — ya es hora — agarra el frasco donde lleva la fragancia, una vez que se ha alistado baja donde Agasha que hizo un bonito ramo de flores para la diosa Atenea — hola Agasha y...ese ramo de flores esta hermoso, ella quedara encantada con estos regalos.

— lo se, y estoy ansiosa de ir al santuario, hace un mes que no voy — dijo Agasha un poco apenada — iremos después de desayunar.

Ambrosine río — tienes razón — su estómago rugía como un león hambriento y ambas rieron, luego de haber desayunado ambas se encaminaron al santuario, una vez ddeambulando por las calles de Rodorio, Ambrosine sin querer soltó la mano de Agasha ya que había mucha gente circulando y haciendo su trabajo, hasta que escucho a un grupo de mujeres que alababan a alguien con tanto fervor, hasta sus suspiros se oían como si estuvieran enamoradas de algún chico apuesto, eso llevo a que le pelirroja sienta curiosidad de lo que sucede.

— ¡No se acerquen a mi!, ustedes saben que no puedo tocar a nadie, les pediré de favor que se retiren — aquella voz masculina era tan tajante y muy encantadora para las damas.

La joven sólo escucho la voz — _¿Que habrá sucedido ahí? ¿Y por qué había un caballero quejándose?_ — Ella curiosamente husmeo y se chocó con una figura misteriosa — eso dolió — se sobo un poco el brazo — ¡hey usted! — el hombre sólo la miro — Disculpame si te hice daño — se excusó.

Se sorprendió al ver que aquel hombre de larga cabellera celeste no se había enfadado por tal impacto, pero se había apartado a cierta distancia de la mujer, e incluso pudo contemplar su rostro, se puede decir que su cara está tallada por los mismísimos ángeles.

Ambrosine perdió su mirada en él — ¿Estas bien? — ella súbitamente volvió en si, vio que el hombre estaba muy calmado y sereno.

— Si, estoy bien, gracias — sonriendo nerviosamente — ¿Como esta usted? — automáticamente se reprochó haber formulado esa pregunta y creyó que esta vez él se enfadaría por husmear en cosa que no — _¡que idiota soy!, ¿Cómo pude decir semejante tontería?_ — la joven quiso morderse la lengua por decir eso.

— Estoy bien, pero usted debe fijarse por donde camina y sea un poco más prudente, mi cercanía ed bastante peligrosa — volvió a caminar, pero ella quiere saber como se llama e intenta sujetar su brazo, él al sentir el roce de los dedos de la mujer, rápidamente lo evadió. El hombre iba a aclarar que no debe acercarse a él, cuando la voz de Ambrosine llegó tímida a sus oídos.

— ¿Puedes...decirme tu nombre?, por favor.

— Albafica, caballero dorado de piscis.

Ambrosine quedó eclipsada por un par de minutos. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, con suma curiosidad. Con voz trémula comenzó a hablar deteniendo nuevamente los pasos del caballero.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta un poco personal? Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia y algo incómodo pero...¿Por qué usted odia que lo alaben como si le dijeran "hermoso"? — respondió tajante — aunque creo que es muy mal que te llamen así, alguien tan noble como tu no debe recibir esas palabras.

— El que me llamen " hermoso", me molesta demasiado, no saben que dañan mi hono e incluso mis enemigos me subestiman por creerme "tan hermoso como una dama", me pone furioso, se burlan de mí — frunció el ceño — pero te agradezco que pienses que esa palabra no me asienta y que ed inapropiada para mi, las damas no suelen pensar de esa manera.

— No lo agradezca — dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— por cierto, ¿eres nueva en la villa?, yo jamas te he visto ..

— De hecho estuve aquí hace dos años, aunque no recuerdo nada de mi llegada a la villa, pero aquí es una villa bastante agradable y tranquila, me he dedicado a hacer fragancias — parada firmemente.

— ¿Haces fragancias?.

— Es correcto, y gracias a la ayuda de mi hermana Agasha — ellas no son hermanas, pero así la llama y la tolera — puedo conseguir esencias y busco una rosa en especifico, se dice que nadie puede tocarla — río, ignorante de lo que ha provocado en Albafica — aunque esa rosa es peligrosa, solo desearía tocarla, pero hay trucos que puedo usar a mi favor y lo lograré, de veras — Albafica frunció levemente el ceño, haciendolo pensar que lo único que hará es algo estúpido y riesgos o a la vez, el sacó en conclusión que era una rosa venenosa — bueno es hora de irme, no quiero que Agasha se preocupe y gracias por haber tenido un tiempo de charla conmigo.

— También debo irme, mucho gusto Ambrosine — antes de irse le dio una rosa común, ambos siguieron caminos opuestos, cada quien a su lugar de destino, Ambrosine corrió y vio a Agasha que la buscaba y ambas fueron al santuario.

— _Ese hombre es tan...tan...agradable_ — pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el santuario, pasaron por las doce casas zodiacales, hallándolos sin algún caballero vigilando su casa, puesto que al llegar a la sala del patriarca, estaban todos los caballeros dorados. Agasha fue la primera en ir hacia al trono de Atenea, hincándose y extendiendo sus brazos frente a la diosa, con el ramo de flores, mientras a Ambrosine sentía como se le helaba el cuerpo de los nervios.

— Gran diosa Atenea, he traído esta ofrenda como muestra de mi gratitud hacia usted.

Ambrosine solo quedo petrificada por los nervios y camino hacia la diosa y se arrodilló sin ver su rostro — Atenea he traído esta escénica esperando que sea de su agrado — su voz sonaba muy nerviosa, pero cuando extendió su brazo y Atenea hizo lo mismo, ambas tocaron sus manos y a Ambrosine le llego recuerdos del pasado y quedo un poco pasamada, hubieron recuerdos milenarios en el antiguo mito y los santos dorados vieron la reacción de la pelirroja.

La diosa sonrió amablemente, pero a la vez tuvo un leve mal presentimiento. Jamas en su vida habia visto a una mujer de mirada azúl y le daba cierta desconfianza. Pudo notar claramente, aunque no lo ha manifestado, seguía estando estática y perpleja. Que había un cosmos que ella posee, pero le hizo erizar la piel lo grande que es, idéntico al de una diosa. Pensaba en ello mientras miraba sus ofrendas.

Una vez culminada la ceremonia, Ambrosine fue a otra dirección, ante esto la castaña se preocupó bastante.

— Ambrosine, ¿estas bien? — preguntó Agasha con voz trémula.

— Tranquila Agasha, estoy bien, necesito estar un momento sola, solo es eso, pero te prometo que estaré bien — prometió con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga haciendo que se tranquilice.

— Esta bien, pero ten cuidado — accedió en un susurro — si tienes algún problema, puedes acudir al señor Albafica, él es un buen caballero y puede ayudarte — Agasha se sonrojó al nombrar al caballero de piscis.

— Gracias, también cuidare mucho, nos vemos en la noche en casa.

— De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Ambrosine alzo la mano y se marchó del santuario sumida en sus pensamiento — _No comprendo lo que me sucede .. ¿Por qué sentí este mal presentimiento?, ¿Qué es este recuerdo tan abrumador que acercarme a Atenea?, es como si la hubiera conocido hace mucho tiempo, la verdad es que no entiendo nada, es como si nuestros cosmos se hubieran conectado, pero lo mas intrigante fueron las sospechas de los caballeros dorados, pero no deseo que piensen mal de mi_ — siguió su camino y de casualidad vio la duodécima casa zodiacal.

Al llegar a la misma, entro y comenzó a andar en la oscuridad. Sentía un poco de escalofríos recorrer por su columna por lo tenebroso que parecía el templo en penumbras. Cuando de repente llego a un jardín de rosas venenosas, se sintió halagada al ssber que llego a esa rosa que le daba mucha curiosidad, no sabia que unas rosas rojas eran hermosas, pero letales a la vez, así que arriesgó su cuerpo al entrar al jardín sin dañar alguna rosa y tomó una rosa y la tocaba — este rosa es la mas magnífica y bella que he visto, sin duda es única en su especie.

Pero al momento escucho unos pasos que iban hacia ella y rápidamente se alejo de ahí. La alarmante voz del caballero hizo que se alarme.

— ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?, no puedes estar aquí, ¡sal inmediatamente!.

Ambrosine no puedo evitar gritar de miedo y se agazapó contra una columna, asustada por la voz del caballero e incluso ella pensaba reaccionar violentamente, mientras que él la miraba iracundo. Aunque su enojo no era notable, mas bien estaba preocupado.

— Mis rosas son muy venenosas, alejate de ellas.

— ¡Oh!, disculpa no pensé que esta es tu casa, no quise husmear y causar molestias — bajo su cabeza apenada.

Sorpresivamente vio que tenia algo en su mano — eso es...una rosa demoníaca real — susurro para si mismo, pero ella lo escucho — pero...¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?.

Ella seriamente contestó — Tu veneno no me matará, extrañamente soy inmune a cualquier cosa que haga daño, como ejemplo tu veneno.

— ¡Es...es imposible!.

— Sin embargo esta prueba lo hace mas creíble, no crees.

Albafica quedo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que dio media vuelta — Es muy tarde, es mejor que regreses a casa, tus padres se angustiarán — Ambrosine dio un gran suspiro.

— Se puede decir que no tengo padres, jamas vi uno en mi vida — contesto secamente — _Es en serio jamás nací de un padre, la verdad es que no se cómo he nacido._

— Lo siento, no debí decir eso — la miro un poco apenado por haber dicho algo anteriormente.

— Esta bien, no pasó nada — cuando vio al caballero de disponía a irse ella le volvió a hablar — Si tu veneno no me hace daño...¿Sera posible hacerte una visita?, no me entrometeré en nada, lo prometo.

— Esta bien, puedes venir mañana.

Ambos retornaron a sus hogares. Ambrosine después de una larga caminata llegó a la casa de Agasha ya que estaba con las luces apagadas, entro sigilosamente y se dirigió a su dormitorio sin hacer algún tipo de ruido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los eventos inesperados que había ocurrido en el santuario de Atenea, ambas sintieron sus cosmos conectarse como si hubieran recuerdos milenarios de haberlo visto, algo que las dejaron impactadas al verse cara a cara, pero lo que Ambrosine teme demasiado, es que hallan levantado sospechas sobre si misma, que incluso quedo muy sumida en ese temor.

Tanto que pensó y que no lograba conciliar el sueño, se quedo despierta a seguir reflexionando sobre las acciones de aquel evento, e incluso no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre que se encontró, quizá en ella estaba floreciendo un nuevo sentimiento que no lograba comprender, sacude su cabeza para sacarse el nombre de Albafica, pero había algo en él que la estaba atrayendo.

— _No entiendo lo que me sucede, ¿Qué es este sentimiento que siento por él?, la verdad es que no entiendo nada sobre amor, pero dejando eso aun lado, ¿Por qué siento esta fluctuación cuando estaba cerca de Atenea?, ¿la habré conocido en tiempos atrás?, no se que hacer, o seguir a mis sentimientos o saber mi pasado, admito que Albafica es muy agradable, pero debo evitar caer en amor por él, aunque no se cuanto tiempo podre resistir, me siento muy confundida y a la vez llena de futuros conflictos, de todas formas Agasha debe saber la verdad sobre mi._

Sin mas preámbulos se acurrucó en su cama y logro dormirse. A la mañana siguiente despertó parsimoniosamente y se hallo el rostro de Agasha cerca de ella, con solo hacer unos cuantos parpadeos, sintió su corazón se vuelco e hizo que brincara de la cama.

— ¡Ew Agasha, no me asustes así!, casi me haces dar un infarto — La ojos verdes solo chasqueo la lengua de forma infantil y divertida a la vez, también río de como Ambrosine salto de la cama.

— En verdad lo lamento mucho, no quise asustarte así — luego quedó admirada al ver esa linda rosa roja que estaba en una maceta — ¡oh!, ¿y esa rosa?, seguro que el señor Albafica te la obsequio, él muy amable, aunque no quiere que se le acerquen.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — indagó nerviosamente — pareces leer mi mente.

— Es porque él me dio una también — lo llevaba a un costado de su vestido púrpura, Ambrosine ahogó un chiflido de la curiosidad.

— Si te digo que Albafica se mostró muy amable, me dirás " te lo dije", ¿cierto?.

— Claro que si — agarra una almohada y golpea suavemente a la pelirroja y luego ambas rieron — también pareces leer mi mente.

— Esta bien, la próxima ves no dudare de creerte, de verás.

— Gracias, mejor bajemos a desayunar ya que tu estómago ruge como un león hambriento— a decir verdad Ambrosine tenia mucha hambre y se sonrojo al escuchar rugir a su estómago, bajaron a preparar el desayuno. Al cabo lo terminaron, sirvieron, comieron y levantaron los platos.

— No me gusta presumir, pero el desayuno quedo exquisito — arreglando los platos — hoy iras a coger flores con tu papá.

— Si, y ya me está esperando, te veré mas tarde — la joven se va con su padre a recoger flores, mientras que Ambrosine recordó que hoy tenia un visita con Albafica, así que se vistió, peino su cabello, se coloca las sandalias blancas y deja cerrando la puerta, por suerte el padre de Agasha tiene las llaves, salio hacia el duodécimo templo.

Una vez llegando al santuario pidió permiso amablemente a los caballeros y explicando detalladamente a donde iba. Pero al llegar manifestó que para su pesar el hombre no estaba ahí y hecho una ojeada al templo, vio que había mucho polvo y manchas en la pared, chasqueo con la lengua y pensó que es un caballero muy desordenado. Levantó una escoba y empezó a barrer todo lo que podía ver, un vez culminada la limpieza, revisó debajo de su cama ignorando lo advertida que estaba y miro una pila de polvo y negó una y otra vez.

— _Tsk...¿Cómo un caballero de gran elite, pueda dormir en esto?_ — _bufo_ — _hombres, típico de ellos._

Cambio la vieja sábana por una nueva y agarro una cubeta con agua y empezó a limpiar hasta los últimos rincones con tierra, hasta después de un par de horas terminó sus quehaceres, pero había algo cuyo olor era muy fétido, haciendo que se pellizque la nariz con dos dedos y vio una plia de ropa sin lavar.

— _¡Oh!, si su casa ha permanecido sucia, ¿que será de su ropa?_ — chistó y empezó a lavar la ropa, hasta que después de una hora término — ¡por Cronos! al fin he terminado — había hecho una cuerda gruesa un cordel de improviso y se sentó a descansar — al fin esta casa esta muy limpia— cuando giro su cabeza vio los ojos desorbitados de Albafica. La recién descubierta limpieza de su templo e incluye limpieza de sus prendas provocó en él un furioso sonrojo de la vergüenza, haciendo que tragra grueso.

— N-no tenias que hacer esto — Albafica aún sin disimular su apocamiento.

— Te estaba buscando y como no te encontré, pero vi tu templo y estaba muy desordenado y quise darle algo de limpieza — explico dando una juguetona sonrisa.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no tenías que lavar mi ropa — frunció un poco el ceño, aun conservando ese furioso sonrojado.

— Perdona, pero tu ropa olía muy feo

— ¿eh?

Ambrosine comenzó a reír y se cayo al suelo, pero de tantas carcajadas que dio empezó a estornudar involuntariamente.

— ¿Eres alérgica al polvo, cierto?

— Es por tu casa, estaba tan llena de polvo que debí inhalar mucho mientras sacudía, además... ¿Cómo es que puedes dormir con esa pila de polvo bajo tu cama? — negando con la cabeza — es muy típico de los hombres ser desordenados.

— Y ustedes que se quejan demasiado — bastante peculiar en una mujer — sonríe — pero gracias por lo que has hecho.

— ¡Ah!, no es nada, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti mi dulce Albafica — al percatarse lo que dijo tamw adquirió ese furioso sonrojado, pero era del mismo color de la sangre, intento retractarse pero él ha escuchado claramente lo que dijo y le sonríe con ternura, mientras que ella balbuceaba — n-no es lo que parece.

Albafica seguía sonriendo al ver como toda la cara de Ambrosine estaba muy roja y así quedaron hasta no poder mas.

 **Continuara...**

 **Fu...quizá a muchos no les gustara, solo quiero agradecer de todo corazón a quienes han comentado mi historia y para la próxima vez haré un AU (aunque no se que significa eso), pero esta vez sera de Minos y Ambrosine, aunque también haré mas fanfics de ellos, esta historia es porque la empecé hace años y olvidé terminarla, es porque desgraciadamente me reclaman y me retan por emparejar a Albafica de estar con otra y solo quieren a él para Agasha, así que viéndolo así, ella será para Minos de grifo, todo culpen a los malvados críticos que odian mi historia, sayonara**


	3. ¿Quien es Ambrosine?

Hola nuevamente y quiero agradecer a quienes han leído mi historia y han hecho sus criticas, aunque me había retirado temporalmente por falta de inspiración, pero gracias a alguien, no a una amiga súper genial, regresé aunque este ocupada en mi tenebrosa tesis y ojala tenga suerte.

Un saludo para todos los lectores de fanfiction y que la pasen bien.

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

 ** _¿Quien es realmente Ambrosine?_**

Habia hecho una visita a la duodécima casa zodiacal y por coincidencia tuvo que hacer un poco de limpieza tanto de suelos como de ropa, el caballero había reaccionado sorpresivo cuando vio hasta su ropa limpia y ella lo llamo "mi dulce Albafica" haciendo que ella se retracte, pero el escuchó todo y solo le sonrió.

— En verdad lo lamento — rascaba su cabeza — no debí haber venido así impertinente, fue de mala educación husmear sin tu consentimiento.

— Tranquila, no te disculpes, fue culpa mía por ser desorganizado, debí haber sido mas atento a que venias a visitarme — él solo cruzo los brazos — de todas maneras prometí dejarte entrar.

Pero Albafica había ido a una rápida reunión con el patriarca y él no pensaba decirle a la pelirroja que se le dio una orden de vigilarla con rigurosidad, ya que aquella fluctuación con Atenea no les daban buena pinta mejor dicho no le daban buenos presentimientos, aun nadie a confirmado que ella también es una diosa, por ello el patriarca ordenó a todos los caballero dorados que si ven deambular o hacer algo anormal, que se lo reporten para tomar algunas medidas, ya que Atenea dijo que ella tenia otro tipo de naturaleza, parecida a la de géminis.

Mientras la orden es ejecutada, Albafica sacó provecho en seguirla mientras está a su lado — por cierto, ¿Cómo aprendiste a soportar el veneno de las rosas?, la verdad quedé muy agobiada cuando dijiste que es peligrosa — cruzó los brazos y arrugó un poco la nariz.

— No aprendí, yo nací con ese veneno en mi sangre, es algo bastante común en todos los piscianos, desde el primero hasta mi persona — Ambrosine siguió escuchando la narración de Albafica ya que le pareció muy interesante — incluso se hacían un ritual de sangre y resulté ser el sucesor con la sangre mas envenenada en la historia de los piscianos, por eso no permito que la gente me toque, es porque no quiero hacer daño a alguien.

La mujer bajo un poco la mirada — ya veo, es por eso que eludes a la gente, es por temor a que salgan lastimadas — él estaba agobiado y solo afirmo moviendo la cabeza — te comprendo, ahora entiendo porque no querías que husmee en tu jardín de rosas venenosas.

— Pero lo que mas me dolió es perder a mi maestro, él me educó, fue casi un padre para mi yo — apretaba los puños y se maldecía el accidente que ocurrió con su maestro — yo le hice daño con mi veneno, por eso no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, sin embargo tú has hecho la diferencia entre las demás personas.

La mujer solo agachó la cabeza — ni siquiera yo conozco bien mis propios poderes, la verdad no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, ni de donde he venido.

— Entonces sufres de amnesia.

— ¿Qué es eso de amnesia?.

— Es cuando has olvidado de como eras en el pasado, tus parentescos, tu lugar de origen y sobretodo tu verdadera naturaleza — en realidad estaba recolectando alguna información de ella,.pero lo único que confirmó es que sufre de amnesia, y al mismo tiempo estaba cautivando a la mujer, ya que hubo una grb fluctuación entre ella y Atenea.

— Entiendo y tu sabes quien eres, tu lugar de origen y tu naturaleza.

— Si, eso mi maestro me lo contó cuando era un aprendiz — mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que no parecía querer hacer algo anormal, pero se preguntaba ¿Porque le dieron esa orden de vigilarla si no se veía amenazante? — él era todo para mi, hasta que el día que lo perdí, sentí que estaba solo.

— ¿Solo dices? — Ambrosine rodó los ojos — tal vez hallas estado en compañía de vuestro maestro, pero yo no conocí a nadie — bajo la cabeza y su fleco hizo que tapara sus ojos como si tuviera un aspecto sombrío y deprimente — quizá usted no conozca la verdadera soledad.

Albafica vio la reacción de la pelirroja y sintió un poco de lastima, cuando le dijo que no conoce lo que estar realmente solo, él estuvo junto a su maestro, lo vio, lo sintió, lo educó con buenas enseñanzas, lo preparo para el mundo, pero ella en la antigüedad jamas tuvo un tutor que le indique que debe hacer, todo lo hacia sola y así de crió, sin el arrullo de nadie.

El seguia consternada por las fluctuaciones que tuvo con Atenea, aun no logra olvidar esa coneción, como si le indicara el indicio de algo, quizá otra guerra entre dioses, a pesar de ello, se mantuvo firmemente su promesa de no dañar a alguien y sobretodo que no tendría esa naturaleza destructiva y asesina.

— Lo siento, no debí hablarte de esa manera piscis — él quedo sorpresivo cuando no lo llamó por su nombre, solo lo llamó "piscis".

Él mantuvo silencio por segundos hasta formular una nuevo pregunta, jamas cometería alguna tontería que ella de o que se entere que la esta espiando — Ambrosine — ella solo giro su cabeza y solo lo miro — ¿alguna vez te has sentido sola y frustrada al perder a alguien? — la pregunta dejo muda a la mujer, nadie había muerto por ella o peleado, ella misma ha tenido que entrenar sola, protegerse sola y vivir sola.

— Jamas he vivido un acto tan deprimente — estrujando su vestido y frunciendo un poco el ceño— sin embargo lo que dices es por que has vivido tal tristeza — Albafica sabia que de eso se ha referido, que si ella alguna ves ha llorado por alguien muy cercano a si y que se le muera en sus narices, es un sentimiento muy triste y sobretodo cargar esa culpa por años — si no me equivoco, la historia que me has contado, tu no lo has dañado — esas mismas palabras se las ha repetido el caballero de aries, que él no es culpable del accidente entre el y su mentor.

— Tal vez creas eso, pero no quiero dañar a un ser inocente, si pasa eso, te juro que nunca me lo perdonaré — la mujer solo tocó su hombro, aunque portaba la armadura de piscis.

— Si tan solo supiera como ayudarte lo haría.

— Se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero nada hará que mi veneno no sea maligno para las personas — él había tocado su mano y miró que no hubo alguna reacción de estar muriéndose o retorcerse del dolor o sofocarse del veneno, así que siguió desde los dedos hasta las palmas y sujeto firmemente su mano, la mano de ella es suave, tal como la suavidad de un crió recién nacido, hasta que ella interrumpió el rato.

— Perdona Albafica, pero puedes devolverme mi mano — la cara de Ambrosine se había tenido de un rojo sangriento y él rápidamente soltó su mano, reaccionando de la mismo manera, al mirarse uno al otro rieron un poco — sinceramente tu casa es extraordinaria, tan llena de sorpresas y rosas, las mas venenosas del santuario, sin duda eso te hace único.

— Gracias aunque para los demás son peligrosas, pero para ti solo son rosas — la mujer afirma moviendo su cabeza.

Se creía que iba a hacer algo fuera de lo común, pero hasta ahora todo estaba tan tranquilamente y eso tenía que reportar ante el gran patriarca y su diosa Atenea, hizo una vista al cielo y vio que había hecho una larga charla con la mujer de cabello anaranjado.

— Albafica yo...debo irme, no quiero que Agasha se angustie mucho, y...gracias por permitir estar en su templo, veo que nadie anda husmeando por aquí — ella se marchaba.

— ¡Espera! — detuvo sus pasos — lo que sucede es que si tu...digo mañana, yo — por primera vez el caballero de cabellera celestial estaba titubeando y ella interpreto súbitamente lo que quiere decir, solo respondió con una sonrisa, sin antes adivinar lo que dijo.

— No hay problema, mañana también te visitaré — sonrió y se marcho rumbo a la casa de Agasha, eso le esperaba una larga, aunque no muy larga caminata hacia la villa, pero vio que no estaban ahí, revisó toda la casa y no había nadie, fue a preguntar a sus mas cercanos vecinos y nadie los ha visto llegar, eso le dio sospechas de que algo malo les sucedía — _algo no anda bien, Agasha jamas de ha retrasado, ¿qué le habrá pasado?, pero esto no me da buenos presentimientos_ — corrió hacia el bosque donde ella y su padre iban a ver el cultivo de flores, unas hectáreas de espécimenes de flores.

Entonces llegando al bosque vio tirada la cesta favorita de Agasha, aunque estaba vacío, eso le trajo un escalofrío en el espinazo, pero siguió a buscarlos, fue hacia lo profundo del bosque donde estaba algo oscuro, se veía tenebroso, eso no es para que la pelirroja se asuste, lo que mas le preocupaba era Agasha y su padre. Una vez llegando hacia el centro del bosque los vio escondidos.

— ¡Cuidado, es una trampa! — Agasha gritó y ella se detiene, salieron varios espectros creyendo que han capturado a un caballero de oro, pero les fue tan decepcionante así que ignoraron la presencia de la pelirroja y se enfocaron en su par de víctimas para destruirlos.

Habían tomado a Agasha con brusquedad y el hombre salió — ¡no lastimes a mi hija!, ¡ella no hizo nada malo — estos seres malvados quieren destruir a toda la humanidad para humillar a Atenea y conseguir que se rinda, mientras el hombre intenta salvar la vida de su preciada hija, el espectro furioso lo empuja.

— ¡No me toques maldito humano! — sonrió con malicia — de todas formas los dos serán asesinados y sera una gran sastifacion para el señor Hades añadirlos al lienzo perdido.

— _¡¿Hades?!, ¿quién demonios es ese sujeto?_ — pero volvió a sentir otra fluctuación cuando el dios del inframundo fue mencionado — _¿Qué me esta pasando?, ¿Porque en un solo día, he estado sintiendo estas fluctuaciones?, no me digan que este hombre me conoce_ — frunció el ceño y corrió hacia el padre de Agasha, pero este captor aun no soltaba a la misma — ¡dejalos ahora mismo!, o si no...¿Que estoy diciendo, si no tengo poderes?.

— Valla miren que tenemos acá, un bonito rostro que ser aplastado — quedo paralizada del susto — ¡ataquen! — el miraba como usaban cosmos para hacer un ataque y se mantuvo estática hasta que alzo la mano para detener los ataques cósmicos.

— ¡No! — grito y de forma tan misteriosa había detenido el ataque con sus manos, por otro lado Agasha y su padre estaban estupefactos al ver que detuvo el ataque — ¡esto... es mi cosmos — los espectros furiosos cuando sintieron que sus ataques les fue rechazados por la mano de una mujer, aunque ella aun desconoce donde salio eso. La situación era muy crítica, estaban en peligro y no había ni un caballero cerca de ahí.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tu mujer? — ella mantuvo silencio por un instante, pero se veia muy sombría, hasta que empezó a destellar un cosmos muy superior al de un caballero dorado, es idéntico al de un dios — este cosmos...no que tu eres... — ella empezó a reír de forma malévola.

— Exactamente no saben quien soy — saco de su parte inferior del vestido una pequeña que para los espectros era una simple daga, algo inofensivo, al ver esa arma comenzaron a reírse y a decir que es la arma mas patética para una mujer cuyo cosmos es el de una diosa, pero es arma cambio a una espada tan grande y con un buen grosor, rápidamente fue hacia uno y le hizo una herida profunda, eso los hizo estallar de ira.

— ¡maldita mujer, estas muerta!

* * *

Mientras que con Albafica había quedado agobiado entre pensamientos de amor y confusión — _no lo comprendo, ¿por qué me siento tan agitado?, cuando estoy cerca de ella me siento extraño, es como si tuviera sentimientos por ella, pero eso no es mi fetichismo, tan solo es una mujer y ..._ — sintió ese gran cosmos cuando ella se encontró con Atenea — _¡Diablos!, el patriarca hizo bien en que la espíe, hay una gran actividad paranormal en aquel bosque_ — sintió su cosmos en ese lugar y corrió tan rápido como le daban sus pies.

Hasta que llego rápidamente a donde estaba la mujer y vio a Agasha y su padre asustados — señor Albafica — ella intento acercarse al caballero pero este la evadió, .

— No te acerques a mi mujer — él solo miraba a la pelirroja que estaba peleando de una forma bastante sanguinaria — es mejor que se marchen de aquí, este lugar es peligroso.

— No lo haré señor Albafica — el hombre vio que ella no reaccionó hace años atrás que solo guardo silencio cabizbaja como un cachorro asustado — quiero saber lo que le pasa a Ambrosine, parece que es otra o quizá alguien hizo posesión de su cuerpo, la Ambrosine que conozco es amable y no dejare que la destruyas — la castaña frunció el ceño — señor Albafica, usted ha venido por orden del santuario a matarla, ¿cierto?.

De hecho él sintió su corazón apabullarse de tal decisión, por parte sus sentimientos hacia ella le impedía que le haga daño, pero por otro lado esta su lealtad hacia el santuario y Atenea, ayudar a la mujer implica un acto de traición y él como tiene un gran orgullo, no dejara que sus sentimientos dominen sus decisiones, sintió gran confusión, no sabía que hacer a a de que la batalla de hace mas brutal y ella por último alteró la gravedad de la atmósfera haciéndola mas pesada, dejando a los espectros de rodillas, cada vez se hundían mas, imposibilitados a dar un paso, Albafica quedo admirado al ver como sus víctimas han caído, pero no se mueven, es como si ha aumentado la presión en el aire, el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, aunque la presión era solo en los espectros, hasta que ella se hartó de algo tan lento, así que prefirió la forma mas rápida. Había hecho un escudo pequeño que los envolvía a los malvados espectros y tiro pergaminos con su nombre grabado ' ἀμβροσία".

— El gran patriarca ordenó que tu amiga sea exterminada, pero no puedo hacerlo, no se porque no puedo destruirla, eso dijo — Agasha solo lo escuchó — dijo que seria lo mejor para Atenea.

— ¿Por qué el gran patriarca ha decretado tal orden?, es crueldad arrebatar la vida de otro — ella baja su cabeza — entiendo que usted quiere protegernos del mal, pero se como es ella y me dijo que no dañará a nadie.

Sin embargo la situación es distinta a lo que creé — ella aun esta inestable y si recupera sus poderes podría hasta destruirte — Agasha negó.

Pero la situación se salio de control y una vez que ella tiro los pergaminos, los espectros vomitaron sangre y empezaron a morise, aunque el cosmos de su soberano Hades llegue, le fue en vano, ellos murieron súbitamente y ambos vieron el rostro sombrío de la pelirroja y corrió hacia ambos para asesinarlos.

Pero Agasha se coloco frente al caballero Albafica y ella se detuvo — ¡no lo hagas!, no eres mala, ni una amenaza para el santuario, yo creo en ti, por favor regresa ...Ambrosine — Agasha grito con todo lo que tenia y la mujer sufrió fuertes jaquecas y emitía gruñidos, agarrándose fuertemente su cabeza.

— A..Agasha... yo soy...yo soy...— recuperó el control de si — ¡oh no! — vio que no estaba sola, habían testigos de lo terrible que es su cosmos — ¡maldición!, ¿Albafica?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — lo miro horrorizada.

— Me envió el patriarca a vigilarte, pero no reportare nada de lo sucedido, solo ve a casa — Albafica esta seguro de que esta vez dejo que sus sentimiento lo dominen y no de este reporte al santuario. — por favor no temas de mi, ten por seguro que no te delataré — ella solo bajo la cabeza.

— Gracias señor Albafica — Agasha lleva a Ambrosine y a su padre a su casa, pero ella no dejo de pensar en los eventos del bosque, pensó que la hecharian de la casa por ser un fenómeno o un espía de Hades, peor aun alguien que quiere hacer daño a Atenea, solo caminó sin decir una sola palabra, así se mantuvo durante todo el trayecto hacia su hogar. Agasha vio que ella había perdido la cordura y la razón.

— Soy una persona mala, no merezco vivir — gimió un poco, pero sintió bastante terror de si misma, de lo que ha hecho, jamás se lo perdonará, haber herido a un trio de espectros, aunque no sabe que ellos son malvados y sólo buscan sastifacer los caprichos de su dios.

— ¡No lo eres! — Agasha grito — no es tu culpa los espectros nos atacaron, esos seres son muy malos, ellos hacen mucho daño a las personas y el señor Albafica prometió que no te acusará de nada, no es culpa tuya de este incidente.

— _¿Incidente?, esto que hice es peor que un acto homicidio_ — siguió caminando — _¡por Cronos!, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?, ¿Por que mis poderes han surgido de la nada?, ¿Acaso Albafica había venido para asesinarme?_ — gruño — _Atena tu eres...alguien que previene el mal, pero no recuerdo ni a ella, ni a Hades, es como si él sabra quien soy._

El padre de Agasha no se veía traumado por lo sucedido, es mas esperaba que alguien los ayude y una vez entrando a la casa ella se dirigió a su habitación aun sin hablar, Agasha estaba tan preocupada que no sabía que hacer, si dice esto a un caballero dorado, los enviaran a todos a cazarla como a un lobo salvaje.

Ambrosine solo miro al techo y suspiró — _no se si seria prudente decir la verdad de lo que soy, aunque no tengo certeza de que me crean, pero tampoco me aseguro de ser una diosa, aun no tengo mi mente aclarada, solo se que Albafica me odiara, eso lo sé, mi presencia ha causado grandes conflictos y es mejor que me marchó de aquí._

Su cuerpo se estremeció del susto cuando iba a confesar la verdad principalmente a Agasha, pero debe hacerlo, fue hacia ella y toco la puerta, la joven de ojos verdosos accedió a escucharla, después de todo ya es tiempo de dejar de ocultar la verdad.

— Agasha, yo...lamento mucho lo que hecho, desconozco mi origen y mi estatus, pero hay algo que si he confirmado — su fleco tapaba sus ojos — no soy un humano como tu, se que esto es irónico y difícil de creer, pero soy una diosa en carne y hueso, una dios que no ha reencarnado en un cuerpo humano.

— No hay nada de que perdonar — la castaña sonrió — me alegra saber que hallas dicho la verdad aunque pensabas que me enfadaría y te hecharia de aquí, siempre quise conocer a alguien diferente y tu lo eres, y no importa así vengas del mismo olimpo, pero me da gusto que hicieras lo correcto.

— Gracias Agasha, se que tu sabes la verdad, pero nada de esto va a favor mío — frunció el ceño — con este evento, los caballeros tendrán una buena razón para destruirme, aunque...debo destruí...debo abandonar la villa, mi presencia ha sido de gran peligro para vuestra prodigiosa diosa, no pertenezco aquí.

— ¡No es cierto! — Agasha golpeo la mesa — Atenea hace lo correcto, es sabia, pero hay veces que creo que solo se proteje así misma, no deben juzgarte de esa forma, nadie puede hacerte daño, si no has herido a la gente, solo me ayudaste.

— Ellos creen que haré algo a ella — bufó — tienen esa ridícula idea de que tengo malas intenciones al santuario, solo necesito saber sobre mi, pensé que ella lo sabe, es la diosa de la sabiduría y se que me conoce — arruga el vestido — ella sabe sobre mí, sabe de donde vengo y mi origen.

* * *

Regresando con Albafica en el templo de piscis, él sintió tantas contusiones y a la vez incapacidad de reportar de esta actividades anormal por parte de la pelirroja, quizá él esta empezando a enamorarse de ella, que incluso ha desobedecido las órdenes del supremo patriarca, había dejado de sus sentimiento lo doblegen y se niege a decir lo ocurrido.

— _¿Por qué no puedo dar este siempre reporte, no se, cada vez que menciono a Ambrosine, me siento agitado, siento que mi corazón explotará, aunque ella es muy hermosa, me gusta su cabello anaranjado y sus ojos azules_ — sacude su cabeza negando — _¡no,no y no!, no puedo enamorarme de ella, pero es inevitable caer en el amor, ¡perdonadme Atenea!, pero creo que estoy enamorado de la pelirroja._

Solo vio el cielo estrellado mientras seguía pensando en lo que esta sintiendo por Ambrosine, aunque titubea mucho acerca de ello.

* * *

Ambrosine sabia que ha metido la pata en que de forma inoportuna ha expuesto su cosmos y también sabia que habrá tan graves consecuencias a asumir, así que se resigno a esperar "su muerte" o un castigo muy severo, pero Agasha no tuvo ninguna molestia que ella posea poderes de diosa, aun así es una contra doce y mas caballeros, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarlos sola?, ella no es muy tonta como para iniciar una abusrda pelea, puede que ella los destruya, su promesa de no dañar a nadie se interpondrá en su "doble personalidad".

Pensó que abandonar la villa se arreglaran las cosas, su cosmos no solo trajo curiosidad a Albafica, también a los demás caballero que rondaban cerca del lugar de los hechos e incluso un espectro que sobrevivió dio el reporte a su dios y eso le dio curiosidad.

Al Hades con cuerpo de adolescente piensa que es mas conveniente ir por ella y hacerse pasar por Alone, sabe que el joven de cabellos azabache es Hades, su nemesis y rival del pasado.

Ella jamas se llevó bien con Hades, jamas tuvieron un saludo grato a una charla emotiva, todo lo solían resolver a insultos o batallas entre ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón, Hades se siente atradido a su poder, solo es el poder, la inmortalidad de ella, es diferente ser inmortal, pero a que ella la apuñalen y le den en sus puntos vitales y sobretodo que no muera, fue de gran asombro para el señor del inframundo.

E incluso uno de los gemelos sintió una súbita atracción amorosa por ella, el mismo Hypnos estaba algo obsesionado con ella, ya que varias veces se le ha atravesado en su camino y pensó que era la mujer ideal para él, aunque ella siempre lo ha evadido.

Ambrosine siempre ha creído que su vida es un infierno, un caos, una desgracia, ya que nadie ha hablado de ella, ni le ha dado créditos, ni gratitud, aunque por esta amnesia, jamas le impedirá que valla al tártaro, ahí encontrara respuestas, solo tenía que decidir entre la amistad de Agasha y su objetivo de ir al tártaro.

Después de lo ocurrido ya decicio no ir mas a la duodécima casa zodiacal, nunca mas, ella tiene expectativas de que Albafica le halla tendido una trampa, eso no se sabe hasta averiguarlo, pero si él la llegara a encontrar, definitivamente le dirá su historia, sólo lo que logre acordarse.

 **Continuará...**

 **Se que estoy agradecida con muy pocas personas que aprecian mi historia, aunque me da un poco de tristeza saber que mi historia no ha prosperado, ni un poco, me siento una fracasada, he visto historias que lemon y tiene la de reviews y esta tan solo tres, pero es el inicio de mi triunfo y se que lo lograré.**

 **Tengo planes para después, quisiera intentar un lemon de Ambrosine/Albafica, pero tampoco sera muy sexual o explicito o me ganaré a las ruinas, también quiero hacer un yaoi de Regulus de leo y Yato de unicornio, aunque mas haré de ella y Minos de grifo, sera un historia distinta.**

 **Agradezco mucho a los que leen mi historia, les mando un gran saludo desde mi tablet y nos vemos después.**

 **Sayonara**

 **Nota de aviso: el signo zodiacal de Ambrosine es leo, pero mas parece géminis**


	4. Sentimiento y terquedad

buenas noches a todos los lectores, bueno no todos, es porque la mayoría de másteres odian mis historias, se que no son buenas como lo esperan, es porque no uso parejas oficiales y me gustan los OC's, aunque se que algún día podre tener fanáticos.

Agradezco a las personas que comentan mis historias, sepan que les estaré agradecida de corazón y como sabéis la personaje de avatar es hecha por mi persona y tomada del panteón de la mitología griega y también no hago lemones porque aquí regañan feo y denuncian los fanfics con ese tema, pero he visto muchos con mala ortografía y no les crítican nada.

Y en este fanfic verán el pasado de ella y que clase de relación tiene con Hades, y ¿cuando Albafica dejara de actuar como un perdedor? Y dejara de titubeos y dirá lo que siente por Ambrosine, ¿sera amor o sólo amistad?

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

 ** _Sentimientos y terquedad_**

El caballero de la onceava constew zodiacal, estaba pasado por un torbellino de emociones, si acceder a su lealtad hacia Atenea o responder a su amor por Ambrosine, ambas cosas le hacia dar jaquecas y titubear mucho, sabia que si no seguía las órdenes del patriarca, se consideraría un acto de traición y deslealtad. Los caballeros tiene unas regles bastantes rigurosas con tal de mantener el pellejo de Atenea a salvo, aunque definitivamente él esta enamorado de la pelirroja, pero no sabe ninguno de los dos que hay otra que está enamorada de él y es la misma Agasha. Durante años siempre vivió tan enamorada del caballero, pero el mismo no accedía a este sentimiento ya que teme hacerle daño, pero tampoco sabían que esta clase de sentimientos conllevarían a un peligroso triángulo amoroso, que arruinaría la amistad/hermandad entre Ambrosine y Agasha, por mas que lo intenten evitarlo.

Pero Albafica nunca mostró interés en la florista, solo hizo una promesa de protegerlos, jamas le dijo que la protegerá a ella en específico, sin embrago la terquedad de Agasha le siguió insistiendo que tenga un fervor amoroso hacia él, aunque trate de negarlo tantas veces.

Él solo deambulaba en su casa pero en forma de círculo pensando en ambas cosas, lealtad o amor, así que decidió dejarse llevar por el amor, no podía resistir a sus sentimientos, cada vez que miraba el atardecer, le recordaba aquellos cabellos anaranjados y la belleza de la mujer, tan sólo recordar la hace que sus mejillas se tornen de un rojo sangriento.

Hace días que ella no le ha hecho una visita a su templo, ya que creyó que él le tendría una trampa, él extrañaba ver a su pelirroja poniendo un pie en su templo y alabando el veneno de sus rosas y diciéndole que esa palabra de "hermoso" es una tontera y un mal comentario, ella lo hacia incentivar a no dejarse que lo riñen con malos comentarios sobre ser "tan hermoso como una mujer", eso es lo que mas le daba ataques de ira, sobretodo por parte de los espectros, también recordó que ella siempre entendía su dolor y sus temores e incluso la perdida de un ser querido, es decir su maestro.

Albafica era muy reacio en amar a una mujer y pasa por un episodio de terquedad, sin saberbque hacer, él siempre pone las ordenes por delante de lo que él siente, tiene mucho miedo de que esa persona no lo corresponda y no acceda a sus sentimiento, pero él debe saber que es lo que piensa y decidir entre la lealtad o su amor.

Fue a la villa de Rodorio a saber algo de la pelirroja ya que lleva mas de dos días sin ir al templo pisciano, había visto a la joven junto a la castaña que estaban haciendo ramilletes de flores.

Ambrosine al girar la cabeza a secarse el sudor de su frente vio al hombre frente a ambas.

— ¡¿A..Albafica?! — abrió más sus ojos y quedó tiesa, mientras que a Agasha se le apabullo el corazón de tanta emoción — es decir ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, pensé que estarías patruyando si acaso hago algo malo — la mujer bufo y Albafica quedo pasmado.

— _¿C..Cómo se entero que la vigilaba?_ — estando estático quedo en silencio y aparentó estar benévolamente tranquilo, así que rápidamente se calmo y le hizo una pregunta lógica — ¿pensé que ibas a husmear en mi templo — él sonrió e ignoro la cara embobada de Agasha, pareciera que estuviera babeando por Albafica.

— Se..Señor Albafica — este solo movió la cabeza y vio a la florista sonrojada por él y Ambrosine también lo notó, se veia mas feliz de lo casual, así que la pelirroja se hizo a un lado para no estorbar en la escena romántica de Agasha y Albafica.

— ¡ah!, hola Agasha — ella sintió que su corazón iba a explotar ya que por primera vez en la historia, él la ha llamado por su nombre, siempre le ha dicho "niña o mujer", mientras que Ambrosine parpadeaba y alzaba una ceja al ver lo emocionada que está Agasha, ella llevaba tiempo guardando sentimiento por él, solo que cuando era solo una niña, no lo dijo por que el mismo le decía " no me toques niña", aunque el la evadía, siempre iba a amarlo.

Ambrosine tosió y él rápidamente vio a la joven que tenia las cejas alzadas — Disculpadme si los interrumpo, pero en cuanto a ti Albafica, después visitare su templo, vale.

El hombre solo asintio y se marchó habiendo salido de dudas, pero había otro lío mas, que esto se estaba generando un triángulo amoroso, uno muy reacio y peligroso, para él Agasha no se ve amenazante, pero Ambrosine si, ya que jamás la ha visto molesta y también porque reaccionaria violentamente.

Las jóvenes fueron dentro de la casa, pero Agasha seguía perdida en los pensamiento hacia él.

— _Agasha ha reaccionado de una forma distinta, sera posible que ella sienta algo por Albafica o seguramente lo ama, jamas sonroja cuando esta cerca de otro hombre, creo que él es la razón de que sea feliz, pero no se que hacer, la verdad estoy si entiendo lo mismo por él_ — vio a Agasha irse con su padre a trabajar y ella fue a la casa de piscis, sin embargo titubeaba mucho si entrar o no, pero tampoco de quedara estática.

Hizo una visita al hombre de cabellera celeste — ¿Albafica éstas aquí? — el hombre escucho la voz de la mujer y salio a verla y esta le dio una gran sonrisa.

— Pensé que jamas vendidas, por favor sientate — ella se sentó en la silla que le ofreció, él no quería arruinar el momento a solas con la pelirroja — sabes me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, es decir que me hallas visitado — Albafica se sonrojo y Ambrosine dio ña risa al ver al caballero sonrojado.

— Igualmente estoy muy complacida de verte nuevamente — dejo de sonreír — se que no quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero el patriarca y Atenea me consideran amenaza para este lugar.

Albafica quedo consternado con la pregunta, no sabían que decir, pero ella esta suplicando una respuesta y no tuvo alternativa que decirle la verdad — lo que has dicho, es verdad, ellos creen que le harás daño a Atenea, pero lo que vi, no lo he dicho a nadie, ni a mis compañeros, no a Atenea, yo..tengo una razón por la que no puedo delatarte ante ellos — ladeó un poco tozudo, pero su gran fleco ocultaba los ojos de él que estaban cargados de emoción, él la ama y por ello no seria capaz de llevarla ante Atenea a que la traten como un enemigo.

— ¿Cual es? — ella toco suavemente la mejilla de él, es tan suave como la de un crió recién nacido, acarició su mejilla y lentamente se acerca al rostro del hombre — solo dime tu motivo.

— S-si — sus mejillas se mostraron mas rojas de lo habitual y también se acerca lentamente hacían la de ella, ambos rozaron sus narices, hasta que segundos después iban a rozarse los labios, pero escucho la voz de Shion de aries viniendo.

— _¡Maldita sea!, parece que Shion esta aquí, esto no suena nada bueno para mi, pero... ¿Cómo saldré de aquí?_ — emitiendo un leve gruñido mientras Albafica se separa rápidamente de ella — Atenea los h convocado a una reunión — él asiente y ella entiende — esta bien ve.

— Lamento mucho este intento, no debo actuar así — se marcha dejando a Ambrosine apabullada.

— _¡aaggh!, su terquedad es tan..tan...irresistible_ — sonrió para si misma y retorno hacia la casa de Agasha, en el camino ella se apretuja un poco el vestido, se detiene a medio camino y cierra los ojos imaginando ese bello rostro varonil frente a ella, en su propia fantasía, ella gimió al añorar verlo alado suyo con las manos entrelazadas y que lo llevaba hacia la vida eterna juntos, un mundo donde ella es su diosa y el su amante/esposo, convirtiéndolo en un ser inmortal, hasta una hoja de árbol la hace despertar de su fantasía y abre los ojos furiosamente — ¡Maldición! — grito tan molesta y regreso a casa de Agasha.

Entro y no hubo nadie aun, ella regreso temprano, así que decidió tomar una siesta y regresar a su fantasía donde Albafica es su amante y entrelazaban sus manos y se acercaban a besarse — no sabes cuanto esperé este momento — ella misteriosamente empezó a flotar en el aire — he estado pensando mucho en tu voz, tus ojos tan azules como el mar, aunque mas colorido que el mundo de Poseidon, tienes un corazón tan lleno de amor y lo haré mio por toda la eternidad —luego las cosas de la casa también empezaron a flotar.

Imaginaba como juntos iban al olimpo, como un marido con su mujer — jamas fue fácil decirte lo que siento, es una tortura, la peor de las torturas y es algo que me gusta de ti y si pudiera estar a tu lado te llevare conmigo hacia la eternidad — nuevamente su fantasía fue interrumpida cuando la perilla de la puerta emite un chirrido y las cosas y ellas caen. Agasha y su padre escuchan el ruido de cuando las cosas se caen, corren y ven a Ambrosine en su cama tomando una siesta.

— ¿Todo esta bien Ambrosine? — el hombre mayor pregunta.

— Pensé que te había pasado algo malo — dijo Agasha.

— Tranquilos no ha pasado nada malo, solo estaba durmiendo un poco, pero gracias por sus preocupaciones, yo estoy bien — los dos suspiraron y bajaron, pero Ambrosine sonrió sastifecho de haber terminado su fantasía, su interés amoroso en Albafica.

* * *

Albafica de maldecía una y otra vez por ser un reacio, un terco y un patoso, ¿Como pudo dejar que Shion interrumpa su casi beso con ella?, solo fue a la dichosa reunión, pero no había nadie ahí, pensó que era una broma de mal gusto por parte de Manigoldo, pero era el mismo que lo llamo, quería evitar un lío entre él y su compañero de armas

— Manigoldo, esto ya ha ido muy lejos — exigió que su compañero apareciera — ¡dejame verte Manigoldo — este salio de las sombras riendo.

— Calmante hermoso antisocial — este se enojo pero no hizo nada — vallamos al grano, esa joven tque has conocido tiene un cosmos bastante siniestro, idéntico al de un titán, no al de un dios, el patriarca me envió a ayudarte si ella te evitaba.

— ¿C-Cómo te has enterado de lo que sucedió en el bosque? — abrió mas sus ojos y trago grueso.

— El santuario entero se entero, a tu chica la buscan como si fueran perros de caza, tu sabes mucho de ella, ¿no es verdad pescadito? — a Albafica se le hincho una vena de la frente porque odiaba que le diga "pescado" o "hermoso antisocial', pero como se trata de Ambrosine decidió guardase el sermón para otra ocasión.

— Si te ha enterado de todo, al menos dime que no le dirás a nadie — el caballero de cáncer alzo una ceja y río — ¿ahora que te parece tan gracioso Manigoldo? — este frunció el ceño.

— Parece que esa chica, mejor dicho esa mujer te importa sin saber lo que es..

— ¿Que estas diciendo Manigoldo?, ¿Acaso ella no es una humana?, ¿Que es lo que tras de decirme? — este estaba por enterarse de la verdad de Ambrosine.

— El viejo dice que según las fluctuaciones de Atenea, es posible que esa mujer sea una diosa o una titanide, aun no esta confirmado, así que ... —dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza de Albafica, este no se amargo pensando que si lo haría, se lo dirá al patriarca que él es cómplice de los eventos anormales de Ambrosine.

— Esta bien Manigoldo, pero aun deben investigar más, ella no lo dirá, me dijo que sufre de amnesia — lo dijo con seriedad — _siento que he vendido mi amor por ella, sólo por mi lealtad habían el santuario, realmente soy un estúpido, Ambrosine... sinceramente no se que eres, pero debo saber mas de ti._

Pero el dúo de caballeros no se dieron cuenta que mediante su conversación le dieron pistas para otro caballero más, era el caballero de virgo quien sabia que Albafica fracasaría en la misión y pondría a Manigoldo como cómplice, el mismo decidió hacerlo sin que se den cuenta.

— _Esa mujer tiene muchos misterios que descubrir_ — mascullo la conciencia de Asmita que estaba deambulando y siguiendo a cáncer.

* * *

Habia caído el día y llegado la noche, Ambrosine duerme y por segunda vez se comunica con su conciencia, pero esta ves ella estaba mas furiosa que su propia parte que sabe quien es.

— _Espero que estés sastifecho de tus actos_ — la mujer crispaba los puños — _por tu culpa he tenido un mal rato, esos caballeros nos buscaran, aunque de lo hiciste para ayudar a Agasha._

— _No estoy interesada en esa humana y si esos caballeros nos buscan los matamos.._

— _¡No lo harás!, no lastimaras a ninguno, ni siquiera a Albafica_ — la mujer rio.

— _No me digas que te has enamorado de ese caballero_ — riéndose de ella — _acaso no te das cuenta, tu amiga Agasha también lo ama y te lo quitará, así que tienes una opción crucial_ —Ambrosine solo ó en esas palabras — _mata a tu amiga y Albafica será tuyo._

— _Ya me di cuenta que lo ama, pero no le hare daño, a nadie_ — frunciendo el ceño — _este es mi cuerpo, mi decisión, mi problema y si Albafica la ama, pues solo diré que sean felices juntos, ella no merece sufrir, ya ha tenido mucho lío y no dejare que mi conciencia caprichosa tome esa decisión tan horrible, iré al **tártaro** recuperare mis poderes, pero no la maldad que he tenido._

— _Si haces eso te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida._

— _Ya lo estoyz de haber sido una persona terrible en el pasado_ — antes de que se esfumara molesta la conciencia de la pelirroja sintió un cosmos que ha entrado en su mente.

— _Al menos dejame informarte que este charla ya no es privada_ — uso su cosmos y obligo al intruso que se muestre — _siempre te gusta entrometerte en lo que no te pertenece verdad Asmita de virgo._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — la mujer dio un grito de susto al ver al caballero rubio detrás de ella.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Para el próximo capitulo Asmita tendrá una charla/ casi enfrentamiento con la conciencia de Ambrosine y ahí estará la gran duda de ¿Que tipo de relación tienen con Hades?, también sabrán que ambas mujeres están locas por Albafica y el debe decidir con quien quedarse, con la florista Agasha o la mujer cuya identidad es desconocida Ambrosine.**_

 _ **Es hora de responder algunos comentarios.**_

 _ **Ezarel:**_ __Se que Albafica es muy reacio, ya que para él primero es su orgullo que amar a alguna mujer, pero el tendrá peores líos que asumir, si quedarse con Agasha o Ambrosine, pero en el siguiente capitulo veras el parentesco entre ella y Hades, e incluso una larga charla con Asmita de virgo quien quiere saber lo que es ella ya que tanto nombra a Cronos. También gracias por comentar mi historia, me has inspirado a seguir adelante, sois lo máximo, saludos desde la tabletas en Ecuador y sayonara hasta el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Mano de paja:**_ Muchas gracias por ese gran apoyo y disculpa si cambie el rango de T a K+, porque hubo escenas sangrientas y solo hay tristeza, así que los de T solo son para un nivel muy disctro, pero gracias por esos ánimos y saludos desde mi tablet


	5. ¿Hermano o sobrino?

Buenas noches amigos y siento de todo corazón haberlos hecho esperar muchísimo tiempo para terminar esta historia que quedo inconclusa y esta vez la terminaré de un modo u otro

Agradezco mucho a quienes les han gustado este fanfic.

 _ **He vuelto/I'm back (frase dicha por el terminator)**_

Acá en esta historia Ambrosine hará lo correcto sin antes cruzar un camino lleno de espinas y con respecto a Albafica es su amor platónico y habrá la respuesta del parentesco entre ella y Hades es posible que aparentemente sea su hermano o sobrino, pero ella tiene una gran afiliación a Cronos y sabrán de su nacimiento, sobre su perfil ataques y armas están en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Acá habrá un final Agasha/Albafica mientras que Ambrosine busca una nueva pregunta para su incógnita y es ¿Por que Asmita ha accedido a ayudarla en vez de destruirla?, ella es muy curiosa porque quiere saber como viven los humanos y saber mas sobre el sentimiento del amor y saber que se siente tener un vínculo de amistad con cualquier mortal.

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Hermano o sobrino_**

Ambrosine se vio en serios problemas al sentir la presencia del santo de virgo, se maldijo tantas veces que el rubio notó este comportamiento bipolar de la mujer, pero este no venia con intensiones de hacerle daño o usar su tesoro del cielo para quitarle los sentidos, solo quiere llegar a fondo de este misterio, saber lo que es ella, sobre su origen y parentesco con Cronos y Hades, solo quería ayudarla.

La mujer solo respondió temblando su cuerpo del temor, Albafica le hablo de cada uno de sus compañeros y este rubio era de temer ya que parecía simpático por fuera, pero es muy peligroso ya que el puede ir a fondo de la conciencia de cualquier persona e incluso destruirlas con quitarles los cinco sentidos en segundos

— Por favor no me hagas daño virgo, no soy quien crees que soy, yo no recuedo nada — la pelirroja no pudo dejar que algunas lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas

— Tampoco recuerdo lo que soy — bufo su lado divino.

— No he venido a lastimarte — este meditó — he venido a ayudarte a buscar respuestas sobre tu pasado y tu parentesco con Hades y Cronos, pero necesitó que colabores.

La mujer dejo de temblar y se sentó frente a el mientras que ella hizo dormir a su lado divino para que no refuta con amenazas de muerte — esta bien, pero ..¿Por qué estas ayudándome?, pensé que ibas a destruirme — la aludida mujer estaba muy confundida creyendo que era su fin, pero Asmita sólo quiere ayudar a la pelirroja por motivos personales, algo que no lo dirá a simples palabras.

— Eso lo sabrás después, sólo que tu conciencia divina te esta atormentando a que regreses a tu naturaleza salvaje y destructiva — Ambos flotron y ella no conseguía relajarse por tanta tensión que ha tenido, cuidar de Agasha aunque ella suele sobre proteger a la castaña y su persecución de ser perseguida con cada caballero dorado y las fluctuaciones con Atenea — cierra tus ojos y concentrate.

Ella traga grueso y obedientemente cierra sus ojos y se concentra mientras que Asmita usa su poder para teletrasnportarse hacia la conciencia de Ambrosine y vio que estaba vacía así que lo mas sutil es ir hacia ese recuerdo que tiene y logra entrar, terminado en el tártaro, ahí había dor pilares de lava seca y estaba la conciencia divina de ella, junto a su cosmos y armas, se sorprendió que de tanta lava que se halla en el tártaro vio que ella tenia en la mano una semilla de árbol y era que en vez de sabía bruta, sacaba néctar de ambrosía. Luego trajo a la mujer a ver al tártaro y se asustó mucho.

— Que lugar tan horrible es este — sin dejar de temblar — este es mi verdadero yo.

Asmita recoge una pequeña esfera cósmica y se limita a explorar — tienes que ver esto, aquí esta tus recuerdos.

 _ **El origen de Ambrosine**_

Hace miles de años Cronos había plantado una semilla que en vez de botar savia, hiciera néctar para que cuando sus hijos se revelen ante él, no muera solo que se conserve con vida, Cronos sabia que su plan era perfecto, sonrió sastifecho de que su árbol de néctar estaba creciendo rápidamente, lo llamo "néctar de ambrosía" o "manjar de los dioses", una vez que el árbol brotó un agujero y cayo el néctar que tenia un sabor dulce, como la mezcla de miel y néctar de frutas, fue el primero en degustarlo y quedo complacido con su trabajo que fue exitoso.

Pero un día él toco el árbol y se corto la mano ya que su tronco era muy rugoso con partes algo puntiagudas y se maldijo por hacerlo con esas cosas puntiagudas, así que parte de su sangre cae en las raíces del árbol y sale un capullo, el titán quedo consternado al mirar el capullo, de ahí se escuchaba unos llantos de un bebé, él abrió al capullo y vio que era un bebé hermoso, con un poco de melena naranja y ojos tan azulados, como ella no tenía ninguna madre que la cuide y Cronos nunca supo del paradero de Rea, así que ella no parecía hija de él, ya que no tiene ninguna semejanza con él ni con Rea, así que la aceptó como una hermanastra.

A medidas de que la joven crecía esta usaba la inteligencia para salir de sus curiosidades y a la vez ser la dueña del árbol de ambrosía, Cronos la entreno militarmente, le dio el entrenamiento mas riguroso y estricto que ha sentido, solo le quedaba no llorar y no gemir de dolor y así fue, no lloró ni gimió de dolor, él la hizo una mujer muy fría y de corazón de hielo, aunque sea su hermanastra, él la trataba como su aprendiz, luego empezó a tener fuertes ambiciones por el poder, quería mas poder y demostrarle a Cronos que ella también es poderosa como él.

Aunque le dio tanta rabia ver que los mortales respetaban a Atenea y que nadie la veneraba a ella, nadie fue amigo de ella y nadie tuvo afecto por ella, eso generó que ella se llene de sentimientos de odio y rencor. Cronos fue derrocado por sus hijos Zeus, Poseidon y Hades que lo hicieron pedazos y lo encerraron al tártaro. El destino de Ambrosine era incierto, antes de que este acto suceda Cronos la nombro Ambrosía la diosa inmortal.

Ella quedo a cuidados de Zeus en el olimpo, con el tiempo ella tuvo gran afecto por el mismo y se hicieron compañeros de caza, ellos atrapaban gacelas, leones y algunos animales salvajes, solo se llevaba bien con Zeus.

Pero ella logró llegara la etapa adulta e hizo un descubrimiento, que se unta con el néctar de ambrosía y eso le devolvia la juventud que se pierde al transcurrir los años, así se conservaba joven por toda la eternidad, así que ofreció a Afrodita la diosa del amor, para que se consevr joven ya que estaba disgustada con que los años le caiga encima y se vea como una anciana, le ofreció el néctar y con gusto lo unto a su cuerpo y así se conservo bella y joven.

Su ambición de poder la había cambiado drásticamente y a Zeus le preocupaba la nueva actitud de la mujer, solo pensaba en obtener poder de cualquier método e incluso decía que Atenea solo piensa egoistamente en si misma y a la vez generó envidia por parte de Hades, él quería derrocarla y matar a la humanidad e incluso humillar a su sobrina con dejar su territorio sumergido en una eterna y tenebrosa oscuridad, mientras que Ambrosine solo quiere el puesto como diosa de la humanidad, mas no matar a nadie, dejaría todo intacto.

Hubieron varios enfrentamientos entre ella y su aparentemente sobrino, en una pelea por quién derrocará a Atenea, por ello se declararon una eterna rivalidad, pero hay veces que Hades la confunde con Perséfone ya que cree que tiene un parecido a ella y no tenia ninguna semejanza con la diosa de la primavera, eran muy diferentes, Perséfone tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, mas bien no era una pelirroja si no una castaña, mientras que Ambrosine ella tiene el cabello rojo naranja, y la personalidad era muy diferente.

Pero Hades jamas se enteró de que Ambrosine es su tía, ya que ella solo posee la sangre de Cronos, solo se enteró por boca de Zeus, él lo dijo para que no la lastime, como Hades es muy terco y sin importar que clase de parentesco tengan, el ataca, hasta que Ambrosine se dejaba llevar por sus ambiciones y la hizo mas bien otro Cronos, solo por la actitud.

Ella quiso desterrarlos y los reto a un duelo a muerte, para Hades es una oportunidad perfacta para deshacerse de la fémina, así que tuvieron mas que una pelea de mil días, una muy cruenta, pero a Zeus le doilia tener que luchar contra ella, así que con todo el dolor del alma tuvo que unir fuerzas con sus dos hermanos y solo lograron dividir la parte humana y la divina, sin antes jurarles eterna venganza.

La parte humana de ella se convirtió en una niña pequeña y aterrizó en la tierra.

 ** _Fin del origen de Ambrosine._**

La mujer al ver estos acontecimientos tan horribles no dudó en llorar, ella se vio haciendo cosas muy malas — no puedo creer que fui un monstruo, no merezco haber nacido, después de lo que hice ahora comprendo las sospechas de Atenea — golpeo un muro lastimando sus nudillos.

— Es tu decisión, si quedarte con esos recuerdos, recuperar tus poderes o estar como estas — Asmita sabia que ella quedó apabullada por esta actitud tan horrible.

— Yo soy Ambrosine, la diosa inmortal y recogeré mis poderes, mi arma y mi armadura, pero estos recuerdos malos — ella los arrojó a la lava — lo siento otro yo, pero no volveré a lastimar a nadie, ahora debo regresar con alguien que me espera.

— Hiciste lo correcto — el rubio toca el hombro de la pelirroja y se transportan nuevamente hacia la mente de ella — tu decisión fue sabia, renunciar a la maldad que había en ti y volver a renacer, ahora ya aclaré mis dudas, prometo que haré algo para que dejen de perseguirte.

— Aun sigo sin entender — cruzo de brazos — ¿Por qué me has ayudado?, debiste haber cumplido la orden del santuario, debiste haberme acabado con tu técnica pero...

Asmita negó — solo quise saber tu verdadero yo, tu origen y algo de ti — la conciencia de virgo se marchó regresando a su cuerpo, Ambrosine despertó parsimoniosa y vio a Agasha preocupada.

— ¿Esta todo bien Agasha?, parece que estuve dormida por días — sintió el cuerpo pesado como si hubiera dormido por tres días y pudo ver a la castaña muy preocupada — siento que la cabeza de ma vueltas.

— la verdad es que te dormiste por tres días..

— ¡¿Tres días!? — gritó.

Jamas había pensado que su charla con Asmita de virgo había durado tanto tiempo, parecían horas, y ha sido tres días, con razón su historia fue algo larga y estremecedora, pero gracias al cielo que despertó, Agasha pensó que ella se había muerto o suicidado, por que su cuerpo no respiraba y no dan señales de poder abrir los ojos, para Ambrosine fue de gran gusto ver de nuevo a la castaña, que estaba a punto de pegar un buen llanto.

— En verdad lamento mucho haberte hecho poner triste, pero este ves he aclarado mi mente, yo soy la diosa inmortal, tengo lo que me fue arrebadato — mostrando una pequeña estatua con forma de una mujer con un gran jarrón en su hombro — Agasha vio la estatua — esta es mi armadura, pero no es necesario usarla ya que no hay peligro.

— Me alegra que hallas recuperado tu memoria.

— Con respecto a eso — bajo la cabeza — fui una persona muy mala en el pasado, me deje llevar por el hambre de poder y ahullente a un ser querido que me trataba bien, Zeus, seguro que esta arrepentido de haberme cuidado.

— Claro que no es culpa tuya, no sabias lo que hacías y sólo querías respeto por parte de los mortales, ¿cierto? — ella asintió — ¿y yo exactamente que soy?.

— Una mortal.

— Soy tu amiga, ahora siempre has tenido a mi persona como tu amiga y soy una mortal — la chica de ojos verdes sonrió.

— La mejor amiga que una diosa ha tenido — sonrió débilmente — una amiga mortal — ella sonrió de lado

* * *

Asmita ha regresado a su cuerpo y fue a reportar donde Atenea o mejor dicho a sacar conclusiones de sus dudas, pero antes de haberse ido dejo a la mujer pelirroja una gran incógnita de que ¿por que la habrá ayudado?, él jamas ayuda a una mujer que sea sospechosa y menos aun a otra diosa, el tiene sus creencias, sus costumbres aunque era temido por varios compañeros suyos. Con lo que hizo por Ambrosine ha demostrado ser un hombre que tiene sentimientos mutuos y que no es un egoísta tal como suelen juzgarlo.

Sasha estaba asomada en el balcón de su palacio, recordando a la enigmática Ambrosine.

— Has regresado Asmita — la joven de cabellos lilas sonrió complaciente de la llegada de su honorable caballero de virgo quien había ido a tener una pista sobre la muchacha y logro acceder a lo mas profundo de su mente u hacer un viaje al terrorífico tártaro — ¿Ya has aclarado tus dudas sobre los hechos pasados de Ambrosine?.

— No del todo — contesta con serenidad y algo aliviado de saber sobre el pasado de la mujer pelirroja, pero aun deseaba saber mas de ella, aunque la misma le halla hecho de pregunta porque la ha ayudado — pero ella misma ha renunciado a la maldad que ha habitado en ella por siglos, solo que no se por cuanto tiempo durará.

— Ella es fuerte y se que no dejará que su ego malvado vuelva a apoderarse de si — Atenea miraba las estrellas — al igual que le tuve fé en ciertos caballeros que te son conocidos.

— Entiendo lo que esta diciendo — da media vuelta para retirarse — ese es todo lo he he visto Atenea y regresare otro día con un nuevo descubrimiento que encuentre de ella.

Atenea no evito sonreír y se sintió mas tranquila al saber que ella no es una amenaza para el santuario, pero a la ves han descubierto que se ha comportado mas humana que un dios tratando indiferentemente a un ser humano ya que ella es amiga de una simple mortal. Ella ha descubierto un nuevo vinculo de amistad entre Ambrosine y Agasha.

* * *

Ambrosine llevó más allá su curiosidad, es saber lo que su mejor amiga siente por Albafica ya que la ha visto siempre sonrojarse cada vez que deambula por la pequeña villa, la florista siempre ha vivido con una fuerte atracción amorosa ante el hombre de cabellos celestes y la pelirroja notó mucho que con Albafica es mas tierna y dulce, así que decidió hacerle la pregunta eso si sin precipitarse demasiado, ya que un acto tonto y lo arruinará todo.

Primero dejo darle tiempo al tiempo, estuvieron haciendo las tares domésticas, también haciendo ramilletes de flores, aunque Ambrosine se picaba las manos con las espinas de las rosas, pero poco a poco aprendía a armar un ramillete. Hasta que las dejaron en agua fresca y entraron a preparar la cena. Ambrosine ama cocinar y con ayuda de Agasha hicieron un delicioso manjar que se veía digno para un dios. Se sentaron a comer, interactuaban en la mesa de como les ha ido en el día, alguna cosa nueva y Ambrosine hablo más de ella, con tristeza, pero lo hizo, se odió a si misma por haberle ocultado la verdad al hombre mayor y a Agasha.

Luego de acabar de comer levantan los platos, aunque ella cree que ambos estaban enojados, pero no lo estaban, solo querían que les fuera sincera y eso hizo, así que Agasha voluntariamente le ayuda a acomodar los platos, dejan todo en su lugar, las ventana cerradas, la puerta cerrada para que no se entre ni un rufián.

Como iban cada quien a su habitación, fue pensando bien como iba a formular dicha pregunta sin causar alguna reacción negativa en la joven castaña, trago grueso y toco la puerta de su habitación débilmente, cuando no salio volvió a insistir, segundos después el chirrido de la chapa de la puerta se mueve y la puerta se abre, la pelirroja se sentía consternada frente a su amiga, pero tenía que saber la verdad.

— Disculpa si he interrumpido algo importante, se que no es de mi prudencia venir a tocar a tu habitación sin tu permiso, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta — sudaba frío y le temblaban las piernas y choco un dedo contra el otro — es decir si podre pasar.

Agasha solo levanta la ceja y ríe, como si le dijera que no debe pedir permiso para entrar, pero fue de mucha pulcritud haber pedido permiso — Claro que puedes pasar — la chica de ojos verdes le permite acceder a su dormitorio y ella suspira pasando.

— Mi pregunta es la siguiente — tosió un poco y se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras que Agasha hace lo mismo solo que al otro extremo de la cama y Ambrosine estrujaba su vestido — Es con respecto a como reaccionas con Albafica, él es amable y justo pero...¿tu sientes algo más que afecto por él?, es quisiera hacer algo para ayudar.

Agasha no pudo evitar mostrarse sonrojada ante esta pregunta formulada, pero ella si piensa admitir que ama mucho a su caballero de piscis, ¿Cómo iba a negar su amor por aquel hombre tan hermoso?, se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello recogido con una coleta, solo que lo tiene mas largo que hace años — bue-bueno, yo...si lo amo, desde que lo conocí no he evitado estar tan enamorada de él, es un hombre maravilloso, es todo para mi — sintió su corazón latir muy rápido, mientras que Ambrosine solo escucha la respuesta y se puso a pensar un poco.

— Ya veo — pero vio que ella recordó algo no muy agradable que ambas vivieron y era como él fue asesinado por el despiadado juez Minos de grifo, la castaña había sufrido mucho, aquel día, también la habían intentado destruir, pero fue salvada por aries que fue de refuerzo.

— Aunque nada fue tan feliz — abrazo sus piernas — jamas podre superar el día en que mi Albafica fue ...fue atacado por ese tonto espectro, en verdad no le creí que él fuera a derrotarlo, pero a la vez murió, pero aun no se como ha vuelto a la vida — dejo caer lágrimas de sus mejillas.

— Ya veo, en verdad te duele mucho lo que Albafica sufrió hace años, pero él es fuerte y no se dejo detener por ese hombre malévolo — ella puso su mano en la cabeza de la ojo verde — sabes creo que Eros te ha dado a un sujeto muy justo como Albafica y tu mas que nada mereces ser feliz a su lado sin importar lo que pase, jamas renuncies a ese amor por él.

Agasha no dejaba de llorar pero esta vez era de la felicidad sabiendo que Ambrosine solo desea la felicidad de si y que no sufra mas, por que el a ha sufrido como nunca, aunque no tanto como Ambrosine en el pasado — pero no puedo acercarme a él, me dice que no lo toque, no se como poder tocarlo, quiero abrazarlo y tocar sus manos.

Ambrosine sintió bastante lástima por la florista, así que decidió hacer algo por ella, ira a buscar el ultimo elixir de la inmunidad, ella sabe donde esta solo debe buscar un mapa — No te preocupes, buscaré algo para que puedas hacer realidad tus sueños — ella alzo el pulgar hacia arriba — lo prometo, vas a estar junto a él y serán felices por siempre.

Los ojos de Agasha brillaron y abrazo a la pelirroja — gracias, muchas gracias por todo — Ambrosine le limpia las lágrimas y se levanta de la cama, la ojo verde se acuesta y la ojo azul le cubre con la manta.

— Mañana iré a ver a alguien que me puede ayudar a buscar un elixir y descansa, mañana sera un dia muy agitado — la pelirroja se marcha a su habitación con la promesa que tuvo en mente, mañana irá a buscar a Asmita de virgo para que le un mapa para buscar el ultimo elixir de la inmunidad, y se hallaba en la isla Kanon aunque era muy riesgos ir ahí por la custodia del demonio de la isla, así que mañana hará un agitado viaje junto con virgo a cumplir que le hizo a Agasha, lo que la ojo azul se acordó de que si promete algo hará hasta lo imposible para hacer realidad esa promesa y ella no se detendrá hasta ver feliz a Agasha junto a Albafica.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Acá habrá una nueva incógnita es ¿Por que Asmita la ha ayudado en vez de quitarle sus sentidos?, y también habrá de saber la afiliación a Cronos.**_

 _ **Eso sepanlo mas adelante y agradeciendo a las personas que comentan mi historia y esperó que mis esfuerzo halla sido muy útil y gracias por alentarle a seguir adelante.**_

 _ **Saludos especialmente a Azarel que es una versión en real de Agasha alentando a mi versión en real de Ambrosine Ejejejeje y nos vemos lueguito con mas fanfics.**_

 _ **Saludos desde mi tablet y los quiero un millón.**_

 _ **Sayonara**_


	6. Viaje a la isla Kanon

Buenas noches amigos y lectores de fanfiction, les doy la gran bienvenida a mi historia donde esta llena de misterios, intrigas, descubrimiento, etc etc.

Una aclaración lo que Asmita quiere es saber lo que en verdad es ella, si tiene buenos sentimientos o simplemente su lado oscuro la esta dominando. Con respeto a Hades he visto otros fanfics que lo emparejan con Atenea, y de rated les ponen romance, ahí Perséfone no hace partícipe, es decir Saint Seiya no ha puesto toda la cronología del mito griego, es como ejemplo en el Saint Seiya el clásico han hecho que Julian Solo( Poseidon), este perdidamente enamorado de Saori Kido(Atenea), o acá en lost canvas han hecho que sea Pandora la que se babaea por Hades, así que Hades esta muy obsesionado con Ambrosine, es por su belleza y su fuerza.

Sin mas preámbulos y empezaré a hacer mi historia. Asmita tendrá un pequeño participe hasta este capítulo que es "viaje a la isla Kanon" donde él se quedara con Deuteros de géminis

Esta historia tendrá una secuela en donde habrá muchos misterios de la pelirroja, que durante su pasado ella solo tiene un hambre insaciable de poder y bueno lo verán en la secuela, no olviden de comentar y perdonenme que me halla ido, aun tengo muchos episodios depresivos, solo es algo personal, si lo desean saber pueden escribirme por imbox

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Viaje a la isla Kanon_**

Ambrosine se ha levantado tan temprano, se cambio de atuendo, colocándose en vez de sandalias blancas, usó botas blancas y un pantalón licra blanco debajo del vestido blanco, se movió sigilosamente hasta la puerta de la casa sin despertar a nadie, pero había alguien detrás de ella y giro antes de pegar un grito y era Agasha que estaba con un pequeño candelabro con una vela, sintió frío en su espinazo.

— ¿Que haces despierta a esta hora? — dijo la pelirroja rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba a la muchacha preocupada.

— Soy yo quien debe preguntar...

— De acuerdo — suspiró — para buscar el elixir de la inmunidad debo ir a la isla Kanon y sabes que esa isla es peligrosa para ti, hay un volcán en constante actividad y que erupcionaría en cualquier rato, solo alguien que controle su cosmos podrá parar la erupción volcánica y es muy peligroso para ti, sabes que no quiero que te lastimes — Agasha baja un poco su cabeza y Ambrosine la alza a ver sus ojos verdosos — en serio jamas me lo perdonaré si te llegaras a lastimar, solo quiero que estés con tu padre y te cuides, prometo volver pronto.

— Entonces...cuidate mucho y prometeme que regresarás — ella asiente y se marcha hacia la sexta casa zodiacal a buscar al venerable caballero Asmita ya que el tiene bastante conocimiento sobre la identidad del demonio de la isla Kanon, así que él seria de bastante ayuda para la mujer pelirroja, fue prudentemente hacia él y lo vio en posición de meditación, ella sabía que muchos de sus compañeros le temen bastante a este hombre rubio, parecía muy simpático pero en el fondo suele ser muy severo al castigar a los intrusos. Cuando iba a mover los labios para hablar, él ya se dio cuenta que su presencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas mujer? — dio un leve bufido y chisto — normalmente no veo a nadie pasar vpor mi casa, pero ¿Que necesitas?.

La mujer había olvidado decirle su nombre y pellizco su entre ceño — primero mas que nada, lamento haber profanado tu casa zodiacal sin vuestro permiso, pero antes de decirle mi motivo por la que he venido aquí, usted no sabe mi nombre — cruzo sus brazos — me llamó Ambrosine y he venido por solicitar su ayuda — el rubio no parecía estar molesto ya que no suele expresar sus emociones mediante gestos fáciales, parecía muy sereno, pero su suele ser directo a demostrar cuan molesto suele estar si se atreven a provocarlo — lo que sucede es que usted sabe sobre el demonio de la isla Kanon.

Asmita sabia bien que ella decía que si él tiene conocimiento sobre este monstruo, aunque él sabe que solo no es un demonio como todos suelen rumorear, sabe que ese demonio es Deuteros de géminis, quien se había retirado momentáneamente del santuario — de acuerdo, pero vas a buscar algo ahí.

— Sí, el último elixir de la inmunidad, aquí en este mapa ubica que solo hay un elixir, ya que todos fueron saqueados hace miles de años, es que..le debo un favor a alguien — miro hacia un lado.

— Ya veo, pero ¿Es para saldar tus deudas o precisamente para ayudar a alguien en especial? — ella se daba cuenta que con Asmita nadie podía mentir, tragó grueso.

— Es para ayudar a alguien en específico — lo miro directamente a los ojos — lo hago por que quiero darle lo que nadie puede darle, felicidad y una buena vida, sabes que nadie vive ante un venanl mortal, tal vez tu lo sabes — es obvio que se trata de Albafica, él es el único con sangre muy venenosa y que es para Agasha.

— Lo que haces es un gesto muy noble, muchos suelen ser egoístas y piden todo para ellos mismos, pero veo que has renunciado al caballero de piscis por la felicidad de una simple mujer, ¿no es así? — ella solo asiente — entonces vamos — ella sonríe de lado y van caminando hasta el puerto de Italia donde embarcarían su viaje hasta la isla Kanon.

— _Asmita, ¿No se por que estas ayudándome?, pero la verdad te debo mucho y gracias por lo que haces por mi_ — pensó para si misma mientras subían al barco. Minutos después el barco zarpó hacia su destino y miraba como el hombre rubio conservaba la calma. En medio mar la pelirroja sintió una oleada de náuseas — definitivamente los viajes en barcos no son mis preferidos — se sintió mareada y corrió hacia un baño y vómito.

— tranquilizate Ambrosine, vivirás — mientras que ella seguía vomitando.

— Que fácil es decirlo que hacerlo — salio del baño pálida de haber vomitado — lo siento es que estos viajes así son muy turbulentos y me mareo fácilmente — poco a poco se estabilizó — se que esto esta mal para una persona, digo para una deidad como yo portarme de esa forma, pero los viajes así me enferman y lamento mucho causar estos jaleos.

— No te preocupes, la mayoría de gente también se marea con facilidad — el rubio seguía en meditación, ya que eso a muchos le causa desesperación de ¿Como puede estar tranquilo en semejante situación?, la verdad es que Asmita tiene demasiada paciencia hasta incluso con los seres mas estresados como ejemplo Kardia de escorpión que se estresa con facilidad, en cambio Asmita sabe manejar la situación con calma.

— ¡Hey!, disculpa si te pregunto esto — el rubio se mantuvo atento a lo que ella preguntará — ¿Por que tus ojos están cerrados?, ¿eres ciego?...Eerm, no debí decir eso.. — ella se imaginaba la reacción molesta de Asmita, que le gritaría o impulsivamente la iba a atacar, pero no, esta pregunta también la hizo Sasha hace años atrás cuando era una pequeña niña y este sonrió complaciente, así mismo lo hizo con la pelirroja.

— No es ceguera querida deidad, mis ojos han permanecido sellados y solo los abriré cuando sea necesario, la gente cree que estoy ciego, pero veo el mundo de una forma diferente, he permanecido usando mis otros sentidos y he logrado sobrevivir gracias a ello — Ambrosine se sintió triste de haberlo llamado ciego y dio un suspiro — aunque no eres la única que me ha hecho esa pregunta — ella dejo que sus ojos se abran mas — la señorita Atenea también me lo preguntó.

Ambrosine sonrió de lado — ya veo.

El viaje fue largo hasta que fueron embarcados hasta la isla Kanon, bajaron y la isla no era tal como se la imaginaba bella y siendo todo un paraíso — _esta es la isla Kanon, pero aun no esta ese dichoso monstruo_ — se acercó a donde estaba una mujer sentada haciendo sus labores.

— Disculpe huma...señora — la mujer dejo de hacer sus labores por prestar atención a la mujer pelirroja — ¿puede decirme algo del "monstruo de esta isla? — la mujer se levantó abruptamente de su banca y mostró un rostro de terror y pánico.

— ¡Usted no sabe de lo que ha preguntado! — aquella mujer no dejaba de temblar de miedo ante la pregunta formulada por la impetuosa pelirroja — es un monstruo horrible — sin embargo Ambrosine no mostró miedo ante el demonio de la isla Kanon aunque los demás le tenían mucho miedo ante esta abominación.

— Necesito saber su ubicación — respondió tajantemente — no tengo miedo, usted no sabe lo que es el verdadero miedo, lo que es el tarta.. — Asmita sujeto su muñeca ya que iba a nombrar al tártaro y lo terrible que es, hasta incluso es mucho peor que esta figura demoníaca.

La mujer vio que Ambrosine no mistrab temblar ni agonizar, ni menos aún derramar lágrimas — e-esta bien, él esta oculto detrás del volcán Mauro, pero es una mala idea de que...

— Gracias — se marchó sin oír la advertencia de la mujer y Asmita la siguió tan callado, sin refutar la decisión de la pelirroja, ella estaba dispuesta a correr todo tipo de riesgos con tal de cumplir sus promesas y nada ni nadie la detendrá. Asmita oensoy si ella es valiente o muy impetuosa, pero ella no solo iba por el elixir, si no para restaurar sus fuerzas pérdidas. Se dice que muchos caballeros han ido para elevar sus cosmos mas de lo normal, pero nadie ha logrado tal propuesta, ya que el mismo demonio de ese lugar los ha derrotado, pero el caballero de pegado fue el único que sobrevivió al estricto entrenamiento del hombre geminiano, salio con quemaduras, pero logro el reto.

Ambrosine se sentía mal por haberle mentido a Asmita que no solo quiere el elixir, si no regresar a ser una mujer de batallas, odiaba ser débil y que otros la rescaten, odiaba no poder controlar su poder y su inmortalidad, por ello los caballeros solían venir acá, pero casi nadie conseguía lo que quería, sus entrenamientos les fue un fracaso. Para Ambrosine seria un reto poder seguir ese duro y rígido entrenamiento, así su rostro quede hecho añicos.

Aunque no sabe que Asmita tiene sus propias intuiciones que lo hacían adivinar lo que otro quiere, esta vez solo guardo silencio, pero le preocupaba demasiado que nuevamente le de esa obsesión por el poder, se repitió una vez y teme que se repita por segunda vez, pero mucho peor que antes y con mucha brutalidad, para ello se preparo si llegara a pasar eso, tendría que usar su máxima meditación para poner su alma a dormir en descanso eterno, aunque solo lo lograría por un momento o hacerla volver recordándole lo que prometió. Son dos opciones que debe elegir si ella se sale de control y regrese a su comportamiento agresivo.

— Ambrosine — ella se detuvo guardando silencio — ¿Por que quieres mas poder?, si eres una deidad ¿Para que necesitas entrenar? — ella se mantuvo cabizbaja por segundos.

— Quiero tener la fuerza para proteger a Agasha — apretó los puños — Atenea, ..ustedes son protegidos por ella, aunque hay gente vulnerable a cualquier ataque de otro dios — giro su cabeza a ver al rubio — Hades no es el único dios que desea desatar el caos en la humanidad, Arlés, Eris, Poseidon, Apolo e incluyendo a mi hermano Kairos,por esa razón quiero volverme mas fuerte, quiero alcanzar el poder de un titán y así servir fielmente a Cronos — Asmita escucho que la mujer aun haber regresado sin tener malos pensamientos, aun no ha dejado sus ambiciones, tal como Cronos quiere, solo volverse mas fuerte. Ya que el hambre de poder no solo esta en un simple recuerdo, que por mas que se erradiquen siempre volverán, tal como la hierva mala, todo es cuestión de la mentalidad de esa persona.

— Atenea siempre ha protegido a los caballeros y humanos, pero no a la fuerza, ella no busca poder, si no lo que quiere es usar su amor por este mundo para protegernos, ella tiene un gran corazón y mucha fé en sus caballeros y sobretodo en las personas a que reflexionen sobre sus males y construir un reino donde solo halla amor, paz y se erradiquen estas guerras sin sentido.

Mientras Ambrosine y Asmita subían el volcán, ella sintió por un momento que su cuerpo flotaba, pero luego regreso al suelo, ella refunfuñaba de que otros dioses saben volar y ella no, de tanta ira ella golpeó una roca volcánica muy caliente y la hizo pedazos sin hacerse alguna herida en la mano. Asmita a través de sus otros sentidos logro ver que ella tenia mas poder de lo que puede imaginarse y ella misma se apabulló al ver el semejante poder que tenia, ha golpeado una roca volcánica y a máxima temperatura de ebullición sin hacerse una herida grave.

— Esto es... esto es tan solo una parte de mi poder — sorprendida de lo que hizo, pero a la vez atrajo la atención del demonio de esa isla y era un hombre moreno de cabellera azulada, había sido testigo de lo que la mujer pelirroja hizo y la vio capaz de sobrevivir al estricto entrenamiento y que seria la segunda en aguantar tanta ebullición.

Asmita alzo su mirada y vio a su compañero de armas, Deuteros de géminis quien había visto todo desde la cima y casi cerca del cráter del volcán, la mujer da la vuelta y ve al queble llaman "el ser demoníaco" y pudo comprobar que era mentira, solo era un hombre, según Ambrosine.

— Tu eres...el demonio de la isla Kanon — Ambrosine alzo ambas cejas, mientras que Asmita reconoció a su buen amigo Deuteros.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo, viejo amigo, Deuteros — Deuteros reconoció la voz del santo de virgo y se sintió complacido.

— Lo mismo digo Asmita de virgo — de un salto bajo hasta donde estaban los dos — veo que trajiste compañía, aunque diria una muy particular, apuesto a que ella busca poder, ¿no es así? — sabe que todo aquel que hacia el hombre geminiano, es solo para hacerse mas fuerte, pero Ambrosine no solo buscaba poder, también busca el elixir.

— Señor Deuteros, yo soy Ambrosine, la diosa inmortal, aunque nadie sabe de mi — mascullo — pero no es momento para hablar de ello, tu sabes algo del elixir de la inmunidad, necesitó llevar uno a una amiga, por favor deja que me lleve y no husmeare mas en tu territorio.

El geminiano pensó y accedió a esta petición — esta bien mujer, te lo daré, de todas formas no me sirve para nada — fue por un pequeño cofre donde lo tenia guardado y se lo da — entregale esto a tu amiga y si quieres entrenar, debes regresar, pero sola.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto Deuteros?, hay cosas que no sabes de ella — Asmita seguía preocupado por la muchacha y aun mas por su amigo Deuteros.

— No si sea humana o no, pero solo aquellos que no sean unos cobardes sobreviven, eso tu lo sabes, mejor regresa donde Atenea y tu Ambrosine es mejor que lo pienses — ella solo asiente y se van de la isla hasta el puerto de Italia.

Asmita sabia que Ambrosine solo busca saciar su sed de poder, aunque halla hecho que renuncie al mal de su corazón, en su pasado siempre ha querido poder y es posible que solo la halla detenido por un pequeño instante, aun no sabe si ella regresará a ser la misma diosa que lo único que le interesa es el poder, pero mientras ella mantenga esa promesa con Agasha, eso retrasará su lado ambicioso. Aunque no se sabe si ella ira a entrenar o no, pero conociéndola como es, lo aceptara con gusto, sin cambiar su nueva forma de ser amable y una persona que busca el bien de otro y dando arriesgar todo por que esa persona consiga su deseo hecho realidad .

Una vez que llegaron bajaron y ambos iban a marcharse a sus hogares.

— Gracias por tu ayuda Asmita de virgo, estaré en deuda contigo — ella sonrió con sinceridad.

— Solo trata de no pensar en poder o empezaras a hacer daño a los que quieres proteger solo por conseguir poder.

— Solo lo haré para cuidar a Agasha de cualquier escoria que intente dañarla, es como una hermana para mi, debes entenderme, se que hice cosas terribles, pero esta vez solo lo hago para cuidar a Agasha — caminando — nos vemos después Asmita — ella camino hacia la pequeña villa de Rodorio, mientras que Asmita siguió el mismo camino solo que camino mas, pidiendo a sus compañeros autorización para pasar por su casas hasta llegar a la de virgo.

Ambrosine llegó hasta la casa de Agasha y ella la estaba esperando, la mujer pelirroja sonrió y mostró el frasco con el elixir, pero tenia mucho en que pensar sobre su nuevo entrenamiento y recuperar su fuerza y cosmos, ya que ha olvidado como pelear.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Hola que tal amigos, pido un millón de disculpas si borré el fanfic de Hades y Ambrosine, la verdad estaba muy pésimo y nadie lo lee, lo que me dio un gran resentimiento, ya que otros escriben un solo capítulo y veo como mas de veinte comentarios, eso me hace sentir terrible, como una perdedora y borrare el fanfic de amor vampírico, por que también esta muy malo, la verdad es que envidio a los autores expertos, ellos tiene mas fans y yo solo tengo un poco, pero al menos me enorgullece tener no solo fans también amigos que pueda confiar y sacarme del episodio depresivo.**_

 _ **Sobre Ambrosine ella es cabello lacio no larguísimo estilo Rapunzel como el de Sasha, es hasta la mitad de la espalda y su verdadera naturaleza es ser una coraza con sed de poder, pero con buenos sentimientos que en ciertas ocasiones pierde el control de si, aunque eso no se verá en este fanfic, en la secuela si.**_

 _ **Agradeciendo a los que comentan mi historia y disculpenme por mi forma de hablar, pero la verdad es que las historias de otros son masivamente comentadas me hacen sentir menospreciada e inferior a ellos, como una mala escritora, aunque me dicen que no lo soy, pero hay cosas que atormentan mi mente.**_

 _ **Con respecto a Ambrosine nuevamente es posible que seria adecuada para ser la pareja de Hades o de Asmita, ustedes votan**_ — riendo apenada — _**sus sugerencias sera aceptada.**_

 _ **Sayonara...**_


	7. Por siempre a tu lado(Agafica)

Hi hi, a todos mis queridisimos y buenos amigos, aquí seguiré con mi historia y agradezco de todo corazón a los que aprecian mi historia aunque no sea una epiquisima, pero estoy orgullosa de haber alcanzado un logro pequeño, pero es un logro y lamento mucho mi actitud depresiva, la verdad es que eso pasé y bueno.. Esta historia tendrá una secuela donde Ambrosine manifestará su saciamiento de poder y etc etc.

Acá ella entrenara con Deuteros el mas rígido entrenamiento para que recuerde su estilo de pelea y controle sus poderes y cosmos.

Sin mas preámbulos, comenzaré mi historia y el que no le gusta pues no la lea y el que le gusta, bienvenido sea.

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **Por siempre a tu lado**_

 _ **(Albafica y Agasha)**_

Ambrosine llegó a la casa de Agasha con el elixir tal como lo ha prometido. La mujer fue bien recibida por la joven de cabellos castaños que estaba esperando su regreso de un largo y agitado viaje, pero lo que Ambrosine debe analizar es que si este elixir no tendrá efectos negativos en un ser humano antes que lo beba, de me tomar cualquier medida de precaución si algo malo sucederá.

Había olvidado preguntarle a Deuteros si las personas que han bebido del elixir no han tenido un efecto negativo después de algunos minutos después.

— ¡Agasha!— llamó la mujer pelirroja y la ojo verde vino inmediatamente — Esto es el elixir de la inmunidad, no se si querrás beberlo ahora, pero no se que efector podrá producir esta poción — baja la mirada — Lo siento, he traído algo que no conozco sus consecuencias.

Agasha negó — Has arriesgado mucho por traerme esta poción — agarra la botella y la destapa, luego con ambas manos sujeta el frasco — Además no dejare que tu esfuerzo halla sido en vano, pero confía en mi, estaré bien — Ambrosine asiente y Agasha bebió lentamente el elixir mientras que Ambrosine trago grueso y con temor de que le pase algo malo a su pequeña amiga.

Agasha solo chasqueo la lengua y Ambrosine pensó que se quedaría sin voz — ¡Por Cronos ¡, ¿Qué he hecho? — grito asustada

— ¡Esto sabe muy feo! — Ambrosine suspiro y lo que a Agasha le sucedía era que la poción tenia un mal sabor ya que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado. Ambrosine quería hacer una prueba a ver si ha escogido el elixir correcto, saco la maceta y cuidadosamente saca la rosa venenosa que había recogido en el templo de piscis e hizo que la tocara.

— Toca esta rosa venenosa, si no te hace nada quiere decir que ha funcionado y si no tendré que decirle a Deuteros que me aude a buscarla — Agasha tocó la risa venenosa y la pelirroja miro que no estaba agonizando, ni ahogándose. Permaneció tocándola por cinco minutos y gracias al cielo no le paso ningún efecto negativo.

— Menos mal que ha funcionado — Ambrosine hablo entre dientes mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de sastifacion a que su trabajo ha sido un exito — Ahora debes probarlo con tan solo estrechar la mano de Albafica.

Agasha sonrió felizmente — El señor Albafica quedará sorprendido cuando vea que su veneno no me hace nada y todo gracias a ti, eres una buena amiga Ambrosine.

— Es mi deber ayudarte en lo que quieras — sonriendo.

La idea de Ambrosine es ideal para comprobar que no solo una pequeña rosa venenosa ni le hace daño, tenia que probarlo inmediatamente con la riz del veneno y sería con el mismo Albafica, las jóvenes fueron a verlo a su templo, pidieron autorización a pasar por todas las casas zodiacales sin que sus dueños se enfurecieran, hasta que llegaron a la casa de piscis. Agasha se sintió nerviosa ya que iba a estrechar su mano e iba a decirle siente por él.

— Siento que no podre hacerlo — Agaw junto sus dedos y los separaba repetitivamente — Me siento muy nerviosa — sus mejillas se habian coloreado de un rojo suave.

Ambrosine tocó su hombro — Nada de "y si", ni de nerviosismo, solo debes tener el valor para decirle a piscis lo que quieres decirle — Ambas entraron al templo de piscis y vieron a Albafica cuidando de sus rosas venenosas — Hola Albafica — Giro y vio a ambas mujeres que estaban detrás de él.

— ¡¿Ambrosine?! — grito sorprendido — Hace días que ya no visitas mi casa, creí que te habías marchado del santuario — la pelirroja negó.

— Solo estaba muy ocupada en mis asuntos que aun no he terminado — dijo Ambrosine haciéndose a un lado para que Agasha lo salude.

— Se-Señor Albafica, hola — intento tocarlo, pero este rápidamente la eludió y frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¡No me toques Agasha!, sabes que es peligroso que estés cerca de mi — Al menos esta vez no la llamó " mujer", había pronunciado su nombre por primera vez, pero Agasha se acercan mas al caballero haciéndolo asustar un poco — ¡detente!, no debes tocarme o morirás y eso es algo que no quiero que te suceda.

La chica ojos verdes sonrió — No debe tener señor Albafica, su veneno no me lastimará — tocó su mejilla y vio que no le paso nada malo, este quedo muy estupefacto, no mostró dolor, no agonía, solo sintió las pequeñas manos de la florista acariciando su mejilla — ¿lo ve?, su veneno ya no es problema para mi.

— Pero...¿Cómo has logrado que mi veneno no te lastime? — Albafica mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos — A menos que...— dejo de sorprenderse — Ambrosine te halla ayudado.

— Vamos Albafica es de mala educación dejar a una mujer en suspenso, mejor me retiro y los dejo a solas, Agasha necesita decirte algo — sale de la casa de piscis, pero de forma sigilosa se esconde entre unos arbustos a ver como le va a Agasha.

Una gota rodó por la cabeza de Albafica y Agasha se mostró mas sonrojada — Señor Albafica hay algo que he querido decirle desde hace tiempo.

Este sonrojo un poco y escuchó lo que su pequeña Agasha le iba a decir — Esta bien, te escucho — viendo a la chica ue cada vez se sonrojaba más.

— Hace tiempo he querido decirle lo mucho que lo aprecio — bajo un poco la mirada apenada — Usted me gusta mucho, desde aquel día que nos conocimos y también quería decirte que te amo mucho Albafica y que quiero estar contigo.

Albafica quedo sumiso en esas palabras de la florista — lo se Agasha, lo se.

— En verdad te amo Albafica.

Sin mas preámbulos él tomó el mentón de la mujer y lo acerca hacia su rostro y se acercaba a ella lentamente — Yo también te amo Agasha y no quiero dejarte sola — Empezaron a rozar sus labios hasta que ambos conectaron sus labios en un beso tan lleno de amor, ambos cerraron sus ojos y el beso se torno mas apasionado, Albafica abrazaba a la mujer sin dejar de besarla y Agasha coloco sus dos manos en el pecho de Albafica.

El beso estaba siendo largo, ambos no querían separarse nunca mas, querían estar así por toda la vida. Agasha quería que él no la dejara, quería estar ahí tan cerca de él para sentir su corazón palpitante.

Pero dejaron de besarse por falta de aire y se miraron dándose una sonrisa de felicidad, ternura y sobretodo amor, mucho amor ha germinado en esta pareja. Albafica la invito a pasar a su casa y ella felizmente entro, finalmente ella logró estar con el hombre de sus sueños y todo gracias a a la ayuda de Ambrosine y ahora ella aclamaba su felicidad porque sus sentimientos fueron respondidos por él.

Ambrosine desde lejos sonrió de complacencia de haber cumplido con su misión y que Agasha ya no la necesita porque ya esta a lado de Albafica y será él quien debe proteger a la chica florista de cualquier peligro, antes de irse a la isla Kanon, decidió despedirse de ella y Albafica.

—Me da gusto que estén juntos—Ambos vieron a Ambrosine apoyada en al borde se un pilar—Pero ya debo marcharme ...

—¡No puedes hacer eso!, ¡no te vallas!—Grito Agasha.

—Es que ya no me necesitas y él es quien ahora en adelante te cuidará, te amará y te dará lo que una vez has querido, ya cumplí mi misión contigo y ahora debo cumplir mi destino—Camino hasta la salida del templo de piscis—Debo recuperar todo lo que he perdido y piscis—Albafica la miro en silencio—Promete que la cuidaras y que jamás la dejarás.

—Lo prometo—Abrazando a su amada Agasha quien estaba triste por la ida de Ambrosine—¿Pero volverás?.

—Quizas...

Se marcho de la casa de piscis y se dirigió fuera del santuario, ella suspiró.

—No te iras sin antes haberte despedido adecuadamente —De inmediato reconoció la voz de Asmita de virgo que estaba detrás de ella.

—Tenía que hacerlo, yo ya no soy de utilidad para Agasha, ya tiene al hombre que quiere y...

—Se que también tienes sentimientos por Albafica—Ella baja la cabeza —Pero has hecho lo correcto de renunciar a lo que sientes por alguien y ceder esos sentimientos a otra persona.

—Tampoco quería que sufra si me viera con él, pero veo que mi destino con Albafica, es que él sea un amor platónico —Sintió un poco de tristeza —Sin embargo lo hice y ahora ya no me necesita y es tiempo de cumplir mi destino.

—Al menos prometiste a la chica que regresarás, al menos una última vez —Ambrosine solo asiente y se marcha a la isla Kanon sin antes despedirse de Asmita.

—Adios Asmita —Ella tomo impulso y besa su frente haciendo que el rubio reaccione sonrojándose un poco.

Ella uso su cosmos para transportarse directamente a la isa sin hacer un viaje por vía marina ya que la primera vez le dieron fuertes oleadas de nauseas y no quería que se repitiera las náuseas en aquel viaje con Asmita.

A la vez a lo lejos había sido espiada por Hades quien usaba a un chico llamado Alone como vasija en su encarnación, el dios de cabellos azabache dio un suspiro y dejó que se valla hasta que este sola y pueda verse nuevamente con quien tiene una relación de odio/amor.

Ambrosine aun no ha perfeccionado su técnica de teletrasnportacion, así que término en un barco que iba hacia la isla Kanon, causando miedo a los tripulantes que navian en el barco, ella les explicó todo con calma y dejaron que se quede.

Agasha había regresado a casa y su padre salio a recibirla pero vio que su hija no estaba feliz, pensó que había pasado algo malo con Albafica y decidió preguntar que le sucede.

—¡hija!, ¿Que tienes?, no te ves feliz—La chica se sienta y coloca ambas manos sobre sus mejillas —¿Paso algo malo con el señor Albafica?.

—No papá, el señor Albafica no me hizo nada malo, al contrario, me dijo que me ama —sonrojandose.

—Me alegra mucho por ti hija, pero dime lo que ha pasado—El hombre se había alegrado porque Albafica finalmente decidió corresponden los sentimientos de su pequeña hija Agasha.

—Ambrosine se ha ido y cree que no la necesitaremos nunca mas y no creo que regrese —Abrazando a su padre.

—Entiendo lo que ella sintió, pensó que como ya estas con Albafica se sentiría muy intuil y no es así, ella es como una hermana para ti y debes comprender que todo sigue siendo nuevo para ella, además no quería que el santuario envíe a sus caballeros a molestarnos ya que ella es una deidad —Consolando a su hija.

—Si papá, solo que ya la extraño y ojala regrese.

—No te preocupes Agasha, se que regresará —El hombre cierra su casa y se va a dormir —Mejor descansa hija que mañana el patriarca ha pedido un ramillete de flores y tu lo entregarás.

—Esta bien papá, hasta mañana —sonrie y se marcha dormir, aunque cuando va a su habitación, mira la de Ambrosine que aún tenía sus cosas, suspiro y se metió a la cama a dormir.

Estando en medio del mar y siendo de noche, hubo una cortina de niebla espesa y eso le dio un gran susto a la diosa pelirroja — _Esto es extraño, aquí jamás hubo niebla acaso será... ¡¿Hades?!, ¿Que diablos hace aquí él? —_ La mujer miro a todos lados y no vio ninguna señal del señor del inframundo por ahora.

Hasta que después de minutos que ella estaba distraída viendo el mar sintió el aura de Hades.

— Buenas noches Ambrosine —Su cabello azabache destella un cosmos oscuro y estaba flotando frente a ella, vio que los tripulantes habían muerto, vio tanta sangre derramada y ella tapó su boca del susto.

—¡Maldito seas Hades!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Corrio a donde habia uno que seguía con vida y rápidamente usa su cosmos para sanarlo —¡¿A que has venido?!.

El hombre solo la miró —¿Acaso te molesta mi visita? —Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio también haciendo un poco de eco —Tenia ganas de hablar contigo— Su tono era suave aunque eso hizo retroceder a la mujer.

—¡Jamas! — Grito apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño — Tu excusa no cambia el hecho de lo que le hiciste a esta gente inocente y veo que te has comprado un nuevo cuerpo.

—Mi querida Ambrosine, veo que aun me odias pero...si mas bien lo recurso también querías destruir a los humanos, ¿es así o me equivoco?.

—Lo que hice en el pasado lo he cambiado y no pienso destruir a ningún humano —retrocediendo pese a sus nervios —No quiero hacer nada malo, regresa a tu reino y..

El dios no oculto su sonrisa que hacia irritar a la mujer —Como siempre tan terca Ambrosine, sabes que le tienes fobia a los buenos sentimientos y por eso cada vez te que hablo, te reprines y te ocultas.

—Y tu como siempre eres el irritante sabelotodo —Ella contraataca con sarcasmo.

El dios solo reía con complacencia —Incluso hasta eres mas valiente que Atenea, pero tus palabras son muy insignificantes, sabes que los dioses siempre han hecho inclinar a la humanidad y Atenea solo quiere dejarlos hacer lo que se les plazca —Cruza de brazos posándose frente a ella, manteniéndola acorralada.

Hasta que su cuerpo se congela y sus ojos azules quedan anonados cuando siente al dios Hades demasiado cerca de ella y que tenia un espacio de tan solo unos centímetros de sus narices, solo rechinaba sus dientes mientras Hades coloca su manos en las mejillas de ella.

Rápidamente reacciona y le quita las manos —¡Quitame las manos de encima!, no quiero que la idiota de Pandora venga a fastidiarme.

—Pandora sabe que no debe husmear en mis asuntos —La tranquilidad de Hades la pone los nervios de punta —¿Es confuso, no crees? — murmuro mas para ella que para si mismo —Es tan confuso, prohibido y tentador a la vez —Ambrosine solo traga grueso.

Hades se movió mas hasta que rozo sus labios con los de ella, hasta que al instante le roba un beso, para ella es su primer beso forzado y para Hades no se sabe si ha besado a otra mujer, al principio ella repugnaba el beso, se maldecía en sus pensamientos, hasta que poco a poco correspondía al beso.

Aunque para ella estaba muy mal que Hades use el cuerpo de un humano que ella no conoce solo para besarla, era algo ridículo, pero irresistible a la vez, que halla sido besada por su medio hermano y que esta vez ella no se opone.

Hasta que Hades hace el beso mas intenso, llevando su lengua hacia la de ella, Ambrosine solo apretaba los ojos y sonrojadamente le seguía el beso, con torpeza, pero lo hacia. Ambrosine lo aparta.

—¡Detente!, ¡esto esta muy mal!, nosotros nos odia...—Él la interrumpe siguiendo besándola y nuevamente lo aparta —¡Por favor, detente!.

—¿Por qué?...

—Por que no te pertenezco, no soy nada para ti, tu pertenece al mundo terrenal y tengo una misión que cumplir, debo recuperar lo que tú y tus hermanos me han hecho, lo tu ustedes me han quitado y nadie me detendrá.

Hades solo miro a la mujer pelirroja quedadamente —Ya veo, aún me sigues guardando rencor, valla se ve que jamas has cambiado —apartándose de ella — He confirmado que tu punto débil es el amor, lo detestas, lo repugnas que te dio nervios cuando te besé — flota de nuevo —Nos veremos en otro día querida Ambrosine —El señor del inframundo se va dejándola muy apabullada.

Ambrosine aun tenia grandes dudas como el ¿por qué Hades ha venido sin intenciones de pelear?, o ¿por qué reacciono besando sus castos labios?, aun no sabe lo que Hades quiere con ella, pero eso pronto lo averiguará, mientras tanto ella ira por el entrenamiento.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno es un esfuerzo que hice y ahí se puede apreciar la obsesión que Hades tiene por Ambrosine y que dejo a la misma apabullada creyendo que iba solo a buscar pleito con ella.**

 **Ambrosine es una de las pocas diosas que son altas, porque las demás son de baja estatura, ella mide 180cm sin sandalias de tacones.**

 **Hades ha confirmado que ella tiene un punto débil y es el amor, ya que ella no conoce sobre el amor, por ello lo repugna y lo detesta, aunque ella se mostró imponente ante Hades.**

 **Agradezco a quienes leen mi historia y ya active la ortografía automática, eso te corrige cada palabra mal escrita y saludos a Ezrael quien me da buenos consejos para no cometer errores y mejorar.**

 **Nos vemos mañana que empezare con mi AU de ella y Asmita, por que esta noche me voy de parranda.**


End file.
